El Laberinto The Killer
by Blood lovers of killer
Summary: Kendra es una joven inteligente graduada de medicina Psiquiátrica a su corta edad. Pero nunca pensó que su mayor miedo de la infancia la tomaría de nuevo a trabajar para el gobierno Norteamericano para tratar a los mayores asesinos del mundo encerrada en un edificio desconectada del mundo exterior.. ¿Por que el gobierno hace estos experimentos? ¿Por que el ejercito esta en esto?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction de jeff n.n ojala es guste, me eh inspirado en una imagen que eh visto y subido a mi Tumblr. bueno ojala les guste.**_

_**(Acciones)**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 1: "El asesino se vuelve la presa"**

Las manos arrugadas por la vejes y el uso de la artillería de guerras pasadas sostenían con algo de temblor una carpeta con un contenido fuera de lo común. La revisa por novena vez o decima... la inspecciona y acaricia la fotografía. Siendo destacada en esa oficina oscura, con recuerdos de la Guerra, fotos, medallas, cascos, etc. Parecía un pequeño museo de historia que una oficina del General de la armada de norte América. General Marchal de 68 años.

Un soldado entra avisando que ya encontraron a Kendra Castel de 17 años.

Marchal: Bn, retirece soldado (dice aun teniendo entre sus manos avejentadas la carpeta de la chica Kendra) *Vaya que ha crecido la pequeña Kendra... Vamos a ver si me recuerda después de 6 años* (se levanta guardando la carpeta en su escritorio y se arregla el uniforme Gris)

**_-Universidad de Tokio, Japón-_**

_POV. KENDRA_

Esa noche, era mi noche... Se cumpliría mi sueño de tener un título universitario a pesar de mi corta edad de 17 años, me esforcé tanto es acortar esos 10 años de la carrera de Psiquiatría en 4 años y ser destacada... Todo por recibir un cartón con mi nombre. Ahora estoy atrapada contra mi voluntad con mi pesadilla de hace años atrás.

Comenzó esta historia el mismo día de la ceremonia de títulos de la universidad, estaría la prensa para verme como "la chica q acorto 10 años de estudios en 4", un evento algo llamativo para mi gusto, pero no podía quejarme. Solo faltaban unos minutos para aparecer en el escenario con mis compañeros mas grandes también graduados como yo y tenía que dar el discurso para el comienzo de la ceremonia así que me repetía el discurso una y otra vez en el jardín de la universidad para que nadie me molestara... Pero paso todo lo contrario.

Kendra: ... No solo es mi esfuerzo si no tbn de mis compañeros que... que… MIERDA SE ME OLVI- (No termine en maldecirme a mi misma cuando siento que me golpean en la cabeza cayendo al suelo)

Lo último que sentí fueron unas manos en mis piernas y brazos cargándome a un vehículo.

/

Una luz me despierta asiendo que me doliera la vista, trate de pararme pero estaba adolorida por el golpe y mareada, todo daba vueltas

Marchal: Así que... Veo que has crecido Kendra (acaricia el vientre mientras yo abría mis ojos de par en par)

Kendra: *no puede ser...*

A pesar de su vejez, lo reconocí con su mostacho con canas y sus ojos azules, su gran altura con su voz áspera desagradable. Reaccione de mala manera... no es para menos. Para dejar mas en claro las cosas, mi padre era un soldado de guerra, la mano derecha del General Marchal, eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Solo fue una vez a mi casa, esa misma vez abuso de mi... Papa nunca lo supo y murió en acto de guerra. Fue un héroe.

Marchal, empezó a iluminar mas mi cara con la lámpara, mire a mi alrededor, era un cuarto oscuro sin ventanas, con una puerta de fierro y solo de mueble había una cama

Kendra: Que pretendes viejo verde?! (Dije con rabia y algo de miedo y me levante quedando frente a él sentado, como soy baja para mi edad, estuvimos cara a cara.

Marchal: Tranquila... No pretendo hacerte daño, aun jajaja (hace una pausa fumando sus puros) Hablando enserio, ya que estas graduada de la universidad... quiero que trabajes para mí. Seria tu primer trabajo serio

Kendra: nunca trabajaría para usted viejo de mierda!

Marchal: (se para de un golpe haciendo temblar el cuarto por su peso y su altura de 1.80 cm) ESCUCHAME! No te pregunte (me toma de mi cabello jalándomelo) Tengo una reputación que cuidar, así que tu harás que eso sea posible, o a caso quieres deshonrar el apellido que tu padre te dejo al morir en servicio?

El dolor de mi cabeza por mi cabello no fue tan grande como sus palabras, la obsesión de papa era dejarme un apellido por el cual enorgullecerme... dejándome esa carga en mis hombros de mantener ese honor y mi madre me lo recuerda cada día.

Marchal se acerca a mi oído levantándome con sus brazos y me susurra con su voz desagradable

Marchal: necesito de tus servicios de Psiquiatra para mi "ratón de prueba" (Al susurrar eso me lame el oído y reaccione dándole una bofetada haciendo que callera al suelo)

El viejo general me iba a golpear, pero la puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar luz, por lo que vi, era un hombre que rodea los 35 o 40 años, era alto, moreno, con el cabello negro y sus ojos eran marrones. Esa persona me salvo al detener al viejo. Discutieron por un rato hasta que el que el moreno se presento ante mí con amabilidad a pesar de que había un aura incomodo en el ambiente. Su nombre es Thiago, un brasileño. Al parecer no se llevaban para nada de bien con Marchal.

Acordaron en decirme la verdad y mostrarme el lugar. Salimos del cuarto, todo se ilumino, paredes blancas con verde oliva en los muros, estábamos en un pasillo donde se veían los demás cuartos iguales, caminamos por el pasillo, Marchal adelante y yo con Thiago atrás. Todo silencioso y con un olor a algo de sangre y de medicinas que me hacían marear. Pude notar que habían artefacto médicos y puertas de metales con números y una ficha pegada a su lado, se escuchaban en ellos gritos guturales y golpes.

Hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo con una puerta que salía de lo habitual... Decía "Killer" escrito al parecer con un cuchillo y no se escuchaba esos gritos o golpes. La puerta se abre y había una jaula con llave. Se abre... No pude evitar quedar helada al mirar que estaba un chico de pelo negro algo largo con cadenas, lleno de sangre, heridas en su piel tan pálida, estaba solo con un pantalón de hospital... tenía una mordaza, pero lo que me hizo gritar de horror fue cuando vi que sus parpados estaban cocidos con hilo rojo.

Kendra: Que es esto?! E-está vivo? Qué es?

Marchal: Kendra... El es tu paciente. Jeff, o más bien... Jeff The Killer.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Este es el segundo capitulo de este fanfiction de mielda :3 ojalá les guste y me digan que opinan del fanfiction en mi tumblr - . o también en mi twiter /Javiera_Pineda Disfrútalo.**_

_**-Acciones- **_  
_** *Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 2: "Bañada de oscuridad"**

Retrocedí unos pasos cuando Marchal me ha mostrado a mi primer trabajo psiquiátrico.

-¿A caso no te presentaras a tú primer paciente? Anda Kendra -Dice Marchal haciéndose a un lado para dejarme acercar al encadenado en la silla.

Mire por un momento al paciente, me vino un escalofrió es mi espalda al ver que sus ojos se dirigían asia mí, no me molesta que me miraren a menudo, pero esa mirada (y la situación en general...) me inquietaba. Sus ojos azules oscuros parecieran siempre activos a cualquier movimiento, con la pupila tan pequeña parecía unos ojos de un maniático a pesar de estar casi ocultas en su pelo negro de la frente... Estoy segura que su mirada sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que nuestro Jeff le gusto su médico -se burla Marchal de forma grotesco mirando a Jeff.

Thiago está ves no dijo nada, al lado del costado de la puerta por fuera había una especie de casillero, cuando abrió la pequeña puerta había un teléfono de línea directa. Al descolgar el teléfono espera unos momentos y luego habla acercar de "Tratamiento de parados y mejillas" una cosa así. No se a que se refiere.

-Quiero que te dediquen al 100% de Jeff, Kendra. Eres muy inteligente y creo que puedo confiar en ti, por eso te traje aquí para contratarte -dice Marchal tirando el puro al suelo pensándolo.

-Me secuestraste, no me contratante 77

-Que mejor? Además ayudaría mucho en tú currículum y tú madre está de acuerdo

Que?! 0n0

-Tus cosas están en tú cuarto, n°167 tercer piso- aclara el coronel mientras se retira.

Iba a protestar, a gritarle, estoy histérica. Como mi mamá me puso de acuerdo? De seguro no me mando mi Ipod... Y si lo mando de seguro no lo mando con el cargador T.T

Pero olvide lo que estaba pensando cuando dos enfermeras llegan a pasó apurado con un carrito metálico con diferentes artefactos, algodón, pastillas y unas jeringas. Ellas se acercaron a Jeff, una le tomaba de la cabeza mientras la otra puso sus mano en su nuca, le iba a quitar la mordaza de metal mientras el se movía escandalosamente, pero se detuvieron al mirarme, una mirada como "Tú no debes ver esto".

-Es mejor que te expliqué todo en la oficina. Sígueme -me ordena Thiago tomándote del brazo llevándome rápidamente a otra parte. No pude ver el rostro de Jeff. Sólo vi sus ojos siguiéndome.

/

Me había sentado en una silla de madera tallada mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor, una oficina café clara muy pequeña, sólo para dejarle escritorio apretado y una estantería de libros llenos de archivados. El silencio era total entre los dos.

-Creo que puedes comenzar por el porque estoy aquí y que es este lugar -dije secamente.

-Es lo mejor. En realidad el que te trajo aquí es el coronel, y ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir del asunto. Pero responderé tú segunda pregunta señorita Castel -Se sienta en un sillón con rueditas, sólo nos separaba el escritorio- Estamos en un edificio privado del gobierno de Estados Unidos, donde aquí están algunos de los asesinos más maniático del mundo.

Okey eso no lo esperaba .-.

-Tienen aquí a especialistas en diferentes ámbitos laborales para controlar y tratar de mantener cuerdos a estas personas. Es un programa de rehabilitación -se demoro en decir lo último.

-Y por qué Marchal me dijo que me preocupara "del conejillo de indias"? No creo que un coronel este metido en este programa de rehabilitación sí no es una función del ejército.- pregunté interrumpiendo al brasileño.

Recuerdo cuando Marchal me había tomado del pelo y me lo suspiro en el oído, sonó muy raro. No hay que ser un genio para saberlo, además, Thiago se puso más serio de lo normal, suspiro y pasó sus manos por su cabello negro y saco un archivador grande. Casi me lo tira en mis manos, pero quedó en el escritorio frente a mí.

Abrí el archivador, eran muchas hojas de diferentes tamaños y colores pálidos. Me puse a leer y eran informes policiales, desde hace 8 años atrás. Revise más lo papeleos, dios mío, estos crímenes son escalofriantes.

_"Caso: 383_  
_ Autor: Jeffery Woods/ Jeff the Killer _  
_ Número de víctimas: 2_

_La familia Firzpatricks estaban en la casa Las víctimas se encontraban en su vivienda. El hijo mayor estaba encerrado en su cuarto con su música a todo volumen, fue la primera víctima según el forense. Luego la hermana pequeña en la bañera del baño. Los padres de la víctimas habían salió a una cena. Los muertos están en las mismas condiciones_

_Causa d muerte: Deslizamiento y ahogamiento en sangre"_

Había una imagen de una chica en la bañera bañado en sangre y un chico con la boca ensangrentada. Los dos con una sonrisa tallada con cuchillo.

-Tú paciente es el causante de todos esos crímenes. Fue perseguido por 11 años y al fin fue capturado, lo iban a llevar a un manicomio, pero el gobierno lo mando aquí por ser un caso extremo. Además... Estamos probando nuevos métodos para poder controlar los factores de su sed de matanza.

Aun era sospechoso el hecho que este Marchal aquí. No cuadraba...

Este asesino para mis conocimientos es demasiado...

-Sé que esto es muy fuerte y quizás prefieres con algo más suave, Jeff es demasiado para t...-antes que terminar la frase

- Este asesino para mi es perfecto. Tomaré este trabajo

Espere a que me mirara con odio, pero solo vi miedo en sus ojos, inclusive temblaba.

-Vete de aquí es tu oportunidad de alejarte de aquí -me dice levantándose, tratando de intimidarme con su altura mayor que la mía (Todos son más altos que yo)

-Tomare este trabajo y no me lo impedirás, sí me han llamado es porque necesitan de mí.

Me iba a ir, pero el me grito algo que me hiso más enojarme y salí corriendo.

-Sólo estas aquí porque te dejaste manosear por el coronel maldita puta!

Cuando salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude me metí a muchos pasillos llorando, empuje a mucha gente, creo que di vuelta un carrito metálico con cosas, estaba muy histérica.

Hasta que me metí a unos pasillos oscuros... No me había dado cuenta que volví a la puerta "Killer" estaba todo oscuro, trate de buscar algo con que iluminar, revise mis bolsillos y encontré unos fósforos _(Que hacían unos fósforos en mi bolsillo? XD?)_ Trate de encenderlos, rompí como 4, pero pude prender una. La tenue luz me hiso ver las paredes pálidos, me dirigí a la puerta de Jeff... Estaba abierta y no estaba él sentado como lo vi antes. Suspiro del susto y se apagó la vela... Está libre. O deben sacarlo para experimentos... Cierto un conejillo! :3 además, no hay resto de sangre o que hayan cortado las correas y cadenas de la silla.

Suspiro de alivio y encendí otro fósforo, trate que la mechas no se apagar y me di la vuelta. Sonreí... Hasta que vi una sonrisa ensangrentada en un rostro pálido y ojos azules... Estoy segura que eran ojos que sonreían de oreja a oreja

Desaparecieron cuando esa sonrisa soplo al fósforo bañados de la oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Espero que les guste x3 Mucha gracias a eyeless kitten y a Blackyblack. Me dieron animo de seguir escribiendo n.n Este Capitulo se da a conocer el porque este Fanfic se llama así. Disfrutenlo.**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 3: "La marca de Jeff"**

Mi mente se apago tan rapido como la oscuridad se adueño del pasillo, mi respiracion se detuvo al igual que mi cuerpo... Pero sentia la respiracion calida de Jeff en mi frente, tambien escuchaba una risa suave de sus labios, grave y alegre.

*Tranquilizate Kendra -pense para mi misma- solo estas al frente de unos de los mas grandes asesinos del mundo con una sonrisa tallada en la cara y los ojos muy abiertos que te seguian como un raton a un queso... No sirvo para animarme!*

Pense que en la oscuridad no me veria asi que trate de moverme a un lado para poder escapar. Iba a avanzar cuando siento dos manos en mis hombros apretandome. Río aun mas grave y alto el asesino. Me lanzo al piso muy lejos, me dolio mucho la espalda. Trate de pararme, pero una pierna descalza me aplasta en mi vientre, la presiona mas doliendome, trato de sacarlo con mi manos pero el carga mas.

-Aah! -grite fuerte

-Shhh... -se agacha tomandome de las muñecas. Las deja abajo al lado de mis caderas y pone sus rodillas ensima de mis manos. Quede inmovil ante él.

-Jeff, se que no me solteras, tampoco te pediré que no me hagas daño porque lo harás de todas maneras -dije algo calmada pero dentro de mi estaba asustada- ... y se que no quieres mi ayuda. Pero sí sobrevivo, lo haré de todas formas. Porque es mi trabajo, no lo hago por ti.

YA ESTÁ! lo dije. Dije toda verdad. Tal y cual lo es. No se ha movido, no se ha movido ni hablado, ni yo ni él. ¿Estará pensando en como matarme?, no creo, persona como el les nace del alma estas acciones. ¿Estará en un estado de shock?

Me vino un escalofrio de terror al sentir como se inclinada asia mí. Mi cabeza se lleno preguntas... Pero luego se volvió en blanco. Sentí una llema de su dedo en mis labios, era frío... Su dedo pasó de mi labio inferior a mi comiera de la boca. Pasó su dedo siendo un camino en mis mejillas calientes del sonrojo.

*Su sonrisa... Quiere serie una sonrisa*

Mi sonrojo se transformó en un gran susto. Movía mi rostro pero el con una mano tomo mi rostro, estaba í algo pinchudo en mi mejilla derecha. La estaba enterando lentamente.

Cerré los ojos rápidamente... Las luces se encendieron en un tono blanco. Vi que a mi alrededor se lleno de soldados armados vestidos de gris. Todos apuntaban a Jeff. Como todo sucedía, el encima mío tomándote del rostro un pedazo de vidrio en la mejilla, su rostro estaba a unos 15 cm del mío, su cabello negro colgando, sus ojos azules fríos tan abiertos, tenía parpados pero no lo ocupaba al parecer... Lo que creía que era una enorme boca, lo que formaba su sonrisa eran una costras, que al parecer el se las abrió y salía sangre.

Unos soldados lo tomaron de los brazos, pero el forcegeaba, soltó el pedazo vidrio de mi mejilla, cayó al suelo y vi qu había sangre en su punta. Jeff gritaba luchando con los soldados pero una enfermera le inyectaba un tranquilamente en el brazo. Lo espozaron mientras el tranquilamente asia su efecto, apareció Thiago preocupado mientras me levantaba, el brasileño ordenó que lo amarrada denuevo con más cadenas.

Mire como se llevan a Jeff a la silla de antes. Estaba dispuesta a irme con Thiago... Hasta que escuche una voz somnolienta y divertida a mis espaldas.

-Espero... Verla pronto psiquiatra. Será un gusto estar contigo.

Me di vuelta al igual que Thiago. Veía la gran sonrisa de Jeff mientras se quedaba dormido.

/

Un médico me curaba la herida en mi mejilla. Estaba costado de lado en una camilla, estábamos en una sala blanca de laboratorio. Mientras arreglaban la herida, a la vez tenía que escribir con mi mano libre en una computadora lo ocurrido, ya que tenía la mitad de la cara dormida para que no me doliera. La herida no era nada grave. Sólo pudo enterrar el vidrio, pero no alcanzarla pata formar la sonrisa. Thiago leyó todo lo que escribí en la computadora. Estuvo unos momentos pensando. Hasta que el médico término de curarme.

-Te quedaba una cicatriz pequeña en la mejilla, apenas dos cm -el doctor se va dejándonos solos Thiago y a mí.

-Es interesante lo que pasó- dice mirándome y luego abre su billetera.

Sólo sentí mientras el me mostraba una foto que saco de la billetera. Era dos él y un hombre parecido a el, sólo que se le notaba algo más simpático y el cabello ondulado.

- El es mi hermano... Era el psiquiatra de Jeff ase un mes. Pero Jeff lo asesino -dijo derramado lágrimas.

. . . No esperaba eso. Ni de que su hermano fue asesina o que el llorar, siempre lo eh visto tan serio, expresivo.

-Se llamaba Camilo, era mi hermano menor. Eramos unidos... Estudiamos juntos la universidad, yo estudie computacion y electronica, ise un doctoradoen eso... Mi hermano estudio tu misma carrera. Era muy inteligente. Tenia muha experiencia, queriendo ayudar a la gente, con toda su alegria...

Escribi en su computadora "Que le sucedio? Como Jeff le quito la vida?"

-Camilo inventó un programa para ayudar a Jeff. Se metió tanto en su historia, en el pasado de Jeff... Hablaba con el todos los días pero no habían resultados. Hasta que mi hermano inventó "El laberinto The Killer". Sígueme...

Sólo le seguí el pasó hasta otra habitaciones, un pasillo con puertas que se habrían con un pase especial. Al abrir la puerta había un panel de control enorme con tres asientos, micrófonos instalados, pantallas, controles etc. Pero lo mas impresionante es la ventana que estaba al frente del monitor. Había casi un cuarto gigante del tamaño de un gimnasio de dos iluminado con lámparas de techo, paredes verdes olivo. Donde estábamos estábamos en lo alto. . Al mirar abajo vi un laberinto.

-Se creo para que el paciente pasará por el laberinto traando de encontrar la salida con obstáculos mentales o físicos. Mi hermano diseño esto con un arquitecto y yo.

Thiago me explicó que unos de los obstáculos que obtuvo éxito fue unos ologramas de los padres Jeff. Reaccionó muy arrepentido a punto llorar... Pero al darse cuenta que era un olograma se puso más loco.

-Jeff lanzó una fierro de metal de un brazo mecánico q había. Salto hacia el muro quedando de pie en el, y lanzó el fierro a las luces del techo... Hubo corto circuito. Trate de llevarme a mi hermano mientras los soldados llegaban... Pero él quería quedarse, en ese momento Jeff rompió la ventana y enterro un brazo mecánico en el cuello Camilo. Desde hace meses que no sacábamos a Jeff de su silla por esa muerte. Por eso quería que te fueras Kendra!

Dios me siento culpable. El sólo quería protegerme y pensé que sólo quería estar solo con el trabajo. Thiago llora mucho y sólo pude abrazarle. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas para abrazarlo apoyando mis brazos en su hombros, el se calmo y me dio una sonrisa, me tranquilice.

-Pero has logrado algo qu mi hermano nunca pudo... Hacer que Jeff te quiera ver. No se del por que... Se que sólo eres una niña, pero eres especial Kendra -me dijo sonriendo calidamente- ... Y Jeff se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Quedé sorprendida por lo que ha dicho... No se que pensar.

Me acerque a un espejo que había en el cuarto... Me saqué el marcha de la mejilla. Vi una cicatriz roja y chueca de apenas dos cm.

* La marca de Jeff* pensé, esto siempre me recordará las palabras de Thiago. Tengo algo especial... El cual Jeff quiere ver más.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Recomienden este fanfiction a mas personas! :3 espero que les guste_**

**_-Acciones-_**  
**_*Pensamientos*_**

* * *

**Cap 4: "El grupo Q"**

Estoy en mi nuevo cuarto, no era lo que esperaba. Esperaba (_por parte de Marchal 77)_, una habitación con mis cosas tiradas y una jaula para dormir. Sin embargo... Me gusta mi habitación! Quien diría que me alegraría algo en este trabajo?

El cuarto es grande y espacioso, con paredes de color amarillo claro con diseños de arboles otoñales de colores cálidos, el techo era de madera fina con una lámpara de techo circular, sólo había dos puertas blancas que una da al pasillo y la otra a un baño moderno con ducha. De los muebles de mi pieza había un armario con espejo, una mesa de noche con lamparita al lado de una cama de fierro con estilo antiguo, (ya saben de esas altas para niñas), también un escritorio con un sillón con ruedas. Todos los muebles de blanco.

Todas mis cosas están aquí, desde mi ropa hasta mis libros favoritos. Pero noté también que hay cosas que no eran mías (pero ahora sí :3) como un notebook planteado, una agenda de oficina, boligrafos y archibadores vacíos y otros con documentos que aún no eh leído. Todos está en el escritorio. Es mejor que vaya a dormir... Por cierto. No eh visto ninguna ventana en lo que conosco del edificio, no eh visto el exterior durante estas 24 horas en mi estadía.

Fui al armario a buscar mi pijama... PERO QUE?! No estaba mi ropa interior de conejillos o de osos. Había ropa interior de colores oscuros y encajes, había una nota blanca en el cajón

_"Espero que te guste la ropa interior que te compré amor, ya eres una mujer, estoy emocionada que eres trabajando casi lo mismo que tú padre. No dejes que un loquito se enamoré de ti ;3_

_Atte. Mamá_

_P.D: Marcha no me dejó mandarte tus aparatos electrónicos"_

MAMÁ! T.T que humillante. (Claro, Marcha no dejó que tenga mi computadora o mi Ipod, pero si ropa interior de "mujer adulta"). Leí la carta de nuevo, cuando leí lo de "No dejes que un loquito se enamoré de ti ;3"... Me sonroje pensando en... AAAH! mejor me voy a dormir. Busque un pijama y encontré un vestido de tirarte de seda negro... Genial un pijama de "mujer adulta" 77

/

Sonó un despertador en mi mesita de noche. Vi que marcaba las 7:00 AM. Que temprano... Prendí las luces y me fui a dar una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans negros con una polera de tirarte morado. Era una tenida simple.

Tocaron mi puerta, la abrí y era un hombre joven rubio de ojos azules, tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Hola soy Alejandro.

-Hola, soy Kendra. Un gusto.

Alejandro me explicó que Thiago me mando a buscar al casino, para mostrarme mi lugar de trabajo y los jefes. También Alejandro me dio una bata blanca que devía ocupar, me la puse mientras caminábamos por un pasillo hasta el casino, era una sala grande con mesas donde pedías tu comida a las cocineras, vi a muchos hombres de bata muy cansados, pero a ninguna mujer ¿Que ocurre?

Vi una mesa al final de la sala, estaba Thiago con unos dos tipos más de bata comiendo. Alejandro me dio un plato de comida de pan tostado con huevos y jamon, un café y galletas. Cuando iba caminando con Alejandro a la mesa de Thiago... Sentí que todos me miraban. Que incómodo...

-Que bueno que despertaste Kendra -Me saludo mientras comía salchichas- te presento a Angus y a César. Angus es nuestro compañero de laboratorio y de ologramas.

-Que tal n.n -Saluda Angus, un moreno muy alto con lentes y rulitos en su cabellera.

-Y el es César, nuestro jefe, aún que es simpático y muy trabalajolico.

-Que buena manera de presentarme Thiago 77 -Dice un pelirrojo pecoso, me toma de la mano besandola -Espero que nos llevemos bien ñ.ñ

-Sabes que tengo 17 verdad? -le aclare no muy amigable pero se notaba en mi voz que estaba divertida.

Los demás se ríen y César también lo hace, empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas informandome de como es este trabajo. Todos pensaban que tenía como 20 o 30 años por mi carrera universitaria. Pero aclararon que mi rostro de niña (77) me delataba. También supe que este edificio tiene unos 5 pisos de alto. Cada piso es una zona, Thiago me dijo que la zona A es de los militares donde duermen y comen, la B está un hospital para los heridos y habitaciones de las enfermeras, la C están todos los que administran los papeles e informes de cada asesino, además de ase llegar provisiones o cosas para la rehabilitación de los pacientes, en zona D (Donde estamos nosotros ahora) están los cuartos de los profesionales (médicos, psiquiatras, electricistas, etc) además de casinos, baños auditorio y los laboratorios (incluyendo el laberinto te killer) y la zona E están las celdas de todos los asesinos además de más militares.

Después de procesar toda la información, los cinco fuimos a un laboratorio que en la puerta tenía la letra "Q"

-Que quiere decir la "Q"?-pregunté mientras entrábamos. Era un laboratorio muy grande con muchos instrumentos, 4 escritorios y unos libreros.

Los cuatro gritaron mientras abrían los brazos menos Thiago "Bienvenida al grupo Q!", parecía una escena anime.

-Cada grupo de expertos están clasificados por letras-aclaró César.

-Y nosotros somos el "Q", estamos a cargo de Jeff y de Ben -dijo Alejandro.

-Ósea, Thiago, César y yo los ayudamos a Alejandro y a ti Kendra -agrega Augus arreglando sus lentes - ojalá seamos amigos. Ya que te protegermos por ser la unía mujer de la zona D.

-Que?-pregunté algo confundida.

-Eres la única mujer del edificio ya que las enfermeras... Bueno eran hombres -puse una enorme cara de confusión- así que más de un hombre se enamorars de ti en un ambiente masculino.

Comprendí todo y sonrei. Estaré bien mas que bien con estos nuevos amigos... El grupo Q.

-Pero antes... -César se puso muy serio- Kendra... Debes de hacer una mini entrevista con Jeff ahora. No debemos perder tiempo. Lo quiero en media hora todo preparado. Todos a sus lugares.

/

Estaba sentada en un cuarto pequeño oscuro con una luz de techo. Era como cuarto de interrogatorio policial, estaba también un vidrio oscuro donde estaban el grupo Q viendo y grabando la sesion. Lo único que no era "policial" era un sillón grande café de cuero y una mesita de adorno ovalada.

Aprendí de memoria todas las preguntas que decía de serle a Jeff. Se abrió la puerta con dos militares tomando de cada brazo a Jeff dejándolo en el sillón, unas enfermeras le quitaron la mordaza y las esposas (la idea es que no se sintiera presionado el paciente, peor para mi).

Cuando sólo quedamos Jeff y yo, hubo un silencio muy grande entre lo dos, el sólo me miraba a través de su chasquilla, con su sonrisa tallada. El rompió el silencio de los dos.

-No pensé de verte tan pronto -dijo sonriendo aún más. Me puso nerviosa

-Ni yo, no después de que te pusiste encima mío... -me di cuenta de mis palabras y me puse muy roja. Sonó muy porno eso, pero no podía a ponerme a contradecirme.

Jeff sólo río fuerte y gravemente y levanto su vista asia mí. Pude mirar sus ojos azules locos, ahora veo que están nombrados de negro... Como quemado.

Derrepente, Jeff se empezó a acercarse de poco, pero yo no retrocedí, devia mantenerme segura sin que él me intimidara. Pero puso sus manos frías en mis muslos y se inclina a mi... Yo iba a apartarme de un salto, pero Jeff me abraza fuerte. Mi cuerpo es tan pequeño comparado con el suyo, siento que mi sangre bombea más fuerte.

*Peligro...pote en su pecho* es lo único que pienso. Se que suena tonto en protegerme en su pecho, pero lo hago en no oponer resistencia en su agarré.

-Te puedo... Preguntar algo? -me dice Jeff separados un poco bajando la mirada.

Yo asentí mientras escuchaba que las personas de afuera trataban de abrir la puerta, de seguro para salvarme.

-Es que yo... Quiero saber...-Dijo Jeff susurrando mientras su mirada subia de mi pecho, recorriendo mi pecho hasta mis ojos- sí tú...

* * *

**_Esperen el otro cap xD soy tan mala. ¿Que creen q le dirá Jeff a Kendra? Review pliss _**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, así se bn sí voy bien o mal n.n**_

_**P.D: cuando me referia a los parpados cocidoa de Jeff con hilo rojo, era por el tratamiento de parpados que le dan y para que no se los saque o los queme denuevo**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 5: "Mama"**

-Quería saber sí eres travesti psiquiatra- dijo Jeff mientras mi cara se convirtió de roja a pálido

*¿Que...?* recordé que Alejandro dijo que todas las enfermeras eran hombres antes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, los soldados tomaron a Jeff, uno le golpeó en el estómago, pero les dije que pararan.

-Que sucedió? - me pregunto César asustado - por que se acerco tanto a ti?

No sabía porque. Por que deje que se acercara a mí? Me puse roja en pensar que mis compañeros de trabajo vieron como mi cuerpo estaba apegado al torso de Jeff. Iba a decir que estaba algo asustada y aturdida. Pero Jeff se me adelantó

-Quería saber sí era hombre o mujer -río un poco mientras bajaba su mirada a mí escote- sólo con ese contacto sentía sus...

Jeff resivio un rodillaso en el estómago de parte mía, odio las personas así. Thíago me tomo de los brazos para detenerme, Jeff perdió el aliento pero aún sonreia el maldito, le tomé mucho odio, César me calmo y me dio un sermón quedaría controlarme, aún que se lo merecía, y tiene razón, devo controlarme.

Los dos soldados toman a Jeff llevarselo de poco ya que Jeff apenas caminaba, pero giro su cabeza hacia mi.

-Serias la travesti más hermosa del edificio -aguanto la risa pero no pudo y se ríe, pero se calla cuando un soldado le golpean en la cara.

El ambiente tenso se quebró con ese golpe, me puse tensa al ver el golpe que le dieron a Jeff. Se que se acerco a mí para sentir sí soy una mujer, pero no deberían tratarlo así, O no? Mi cabeza es un lío, no se porque.. A cierto. Soy una adolescente aún.

/

Los chicos me mandaron a mí cuarto, yo no quería, pero Thiago me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-Segura que no te hizo nada más? Te llevaran el almuerzo así que ponte la pijama.

-Sí, si no me crees mira los vídeos de seguridad -abrí mi puerta con una tarjeta que sólo yo tenía.

-Que harás? Ya sabes... Con lo que pasó -me dijo antes que yo cerrará la puerta.

-Seguiré, sólo que lo haremos a mí modo, no al protocolo del lugar. Ahora revisarse los documentos que habían en mi escritorio. Sabes e que se tratan?

-Son las anotaciones de mi hermano cuando trabajaba y de los archivos de la vida de Jeff, los deje en otro día antes que llegaras tú -me contesto y luego me sonrio- eres muy madura para tú edad.

Yo no le sonrei, sólo sentía y despedí. Cerré la puerta lentamente y suspire.

-Pero tienes el peor carácter que eh visto mocosa -Dijo Thiago en el pasillo casi gritando. Me las pagara mañana.

Me puse mi pijama de "mujer adulta", me sentía muy rara en está cosa de seda, pero es preferible llevarlo puesto que dormir en ropa interior en un manicomio de alta seguridad, donde sólo soy la única mujer en este lugar, incluyendo los locos (Me siento segura 77) Apague la luz del techo y prendí de la mesita de noche, busque un archivados al azar y me senté en mi cama. Thiago tenía razón, eran los apuntes de Camilo y de la vida de Jeff antes de ser Jeff te Killer.

Empecé a leer todos los documentos, del primer archivador. Me llevaron el almuerzo, pero no tenía apetito con lo que he leído... Empecé con los apuntes de Camilo, veo que era una persona alegre y con muchas energías, las sentía con sólo leer su forma de narrar las sesiones que el ha hecho... Pero de apoco a poco se vuelven más difíciles y confusas, se nota en la letra que estaba más desesperado.

Termine el archivador de Camilo y sus apuntes, ahora leere uno un poco mas interesante, la vida de Jeffery Woods, había testimonios de compañeros de su antigua escuela, también de vecinos y policía. Básicamente, la vida de el, se mudo de casa para tener mejor vida con su familia, pero un trío de matones sacaron su violencia, como consecuencia dejó mal estado a los matones, la policía vino a ver sobre una denuncia y se llevaron a Liu (hermano de Jeffery) ya que el se culpo. Ocurrió una fiesta de un cumpleaños sondeo Jefe estaba sólo y tuvo una lucha con los matones... Hubo un accidente con fuego, quedó su apariencia no como la de antes (y de seguro menos su cordura) al día siguiente la familia de Jeffery a muerto destripados, y sus vecinos la familia Arkensaw. Los únicos sobrevivientes de está masacre son Jane Arkensaw (hija del matrimonio Arkensaw) y Liu Woods (hermanos de Jeffery) desde esa noche ha nacido Jeff the Killer.

Me sorprende la historia tan peculiar, me acosté mi cama abriendo las sábanas grises. Puse el archivador en el escritorio, pero un pedaso de papel se cayó en el piso, lo tomé y era una foto de dos chicos. Eran de pelo castaño los dos, pero uno tenía los ojos verdes el más alto, mientras que el más bajito tenía los ojos azules. Mire la parte de atrás de la foto, decía "Los hermanos Woods", vaya... Jeff era tan... Diferente (Hay sí no me digas), sus ojos eran más dulces y alegres, pero ahora se ven mas dementes, fríos y con una gran tristeza en ellos.

/

Han pasado dos semanas. Aun no me acostumbro a esta forma de vivir, no tengo contacto con el mundo, no recuerdo el olor neutro del aire o la brisa, ahora solo siento el oxigeno de la ventilacion de aire que ha veces se mezcla con olor a hospital. Eh tenido mas seciones con Jeff, pero acompañada de Thiago, eh averiguado que el tiene aun resentimiento por la muerte de Camilo... Tuve que separarlos una es para que Jeff no lo matara a golpes.

Con jeff eh tenido que darle relajantes para que no se desespere cuando le pregunto sobre cualquier cosa de su pasado. Estoy cansada

-¿Como has estado Kendra?-pregunta Marchal mientras fuma su puro- en realidad no me interesa. Pero quiero darte una pequeña idea...

-Eletro shock? -le interrumpi- conociendolo querra que lo torture.

-No exsactamente. De eso yo me encargo -sonrie con su barba de ase unos dias. Sus ojos azules no son enloquesidos como los de Jeff pero si tienen una maldad mas frialdad- Necesito tu ayuda

A que se refiere? De seguro es algo de lo que me arrepentire despues

-Este es mi plan...

Pero cuando Marchal iba a contarmelo, la luz se corta. El trata de prenderla pero no puede. Hay un apagon en el edificio.

/

**_POV. NARRADOR_**

Jeff estaba con dos soldados a sus costado, caminaba a su celda, cuando se apaga la luz. Era un apagon en todo el edificio, el sonrio y golpeo las costillas de los dos soldados asiendolos caer del dolor. Jeff penso en matarlos pero no tendria tiempo de escapar, asi que camino por el pasillo rapidamete, podia ver un poco en la oscuridad ya que el lugar donde lo amarraba estaba en sombrio y humedo.

Camino tocando las paredes para no perderse, sabia el camino a la salida, o eso creia. Pero una voz lo iso detenerse y abrir mas los ojos de los que ya tenia, adelante de el habia una silueta que se podia ver por una luz de una ventana, el cuerpo de la persona era femenino, de unos 40 años, alta de cabello corto, como la recordaba. No podia verle el rostro pero su voz era de ...

-Mama? -pregunta Jeff tartamudeando, su voz sombria a desaparecido

-Si cariño, estoy aqui. Vine a sacarte de este lugar


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Comenten n.n! Y diganme... Como consiguieron llegar a este fic? Quiero saberlo xD**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 6:"Solo la vida"**

-Eres en verdad tu mama? -pregunta Jeff sin su voz grave y maniatica. Se escuchaba como un un niño despertando de una pesadilla

-Si bebe, soy yo. No te asustes, esta pesadilla proto acabara.

Jeff no podia creerlo, recordaba en como la habia matado por haberle mentido aserca de su bello rostro. Una parte de él regreso, sesentia culpable y arrepentimiento por todo lo sucedido, pero aun algo de su ser no sentia ni dolor ni pena.

-Anda Jeff, abraza a tu madre -la figura extendia sus brazos. Inmediatamente ella resivio un abrazo de su hijo, casi como si Jeffse refugiase en su cuerpo.

Jeff sentia el calidocontacto de los brazos de la mujer, sus ojos abiertos empezaron a llorar dandole un dolor en ellos, ya que primera vez en muchos años que volvian a la vida.

-Por que nos atacaste Jeff? Por que?- pregunta la madre con una voz aguada casi en sollozo apretando mas a Jeff

-Por que tú...Tú -dijo Jeff con un odio pero aun tartamudeando casi en un llanto escandalozo- me mentiste aserca de mi bello rostro.

-Solo por eso Jeffy? Perdoname, pero al verte asiendote daño, me dolio mucho mi amor de madre hijo.

-Querias llamar a la policia, ibas a despertar a papa para que los llamara. Soy el bicho raro de la familia.

La madre lo solto, diciendo que no era haci, que era lo contrario, pero Jeff paro de sollozar, sus lagrimas se secaron de susojos azules.

-Lo primero que vi en el hospital, cuando me saque las vendas, fue tu cara de horror y las miradas seberas de mi hermano y de mi papa!-Jeff empezaba a ponerse histerico, pero empezo a calmarce de la nada, hubo unos minutos de silencio largos hasta que empezo a hablar denuevo muy bajo- me dolia al sonreir, es por eso que me talle una sonrisa, para que supieran que estoy bien.

La madre no hablo por un largo tiempo, espero a que siguiera hablando, pero vio que Jeff se alejaba, el miro hacua ata y vio que la silueta de ella se tomaba del pelo y se lo jalo, no entendia que hacia hasta que entendio que era una peluca, hasta la altura de la madre de empequeñesio. Las luces volvieron parpadeando, Jeff contemplo que la ventana era en realidad un cuadro de madera con una luz tenue, los compañeros de trabajo de Kendra estaban grabando y tomando apuntes... Kendra se estaba sacando el gorro dejando mostrar su larga cabellera cafe de sus hombros, ella usaba unas plataformas para verse mas alta y una peluca cafe.

Alguien aplaudio muy despacio con una gran sonrisa no tan larga como la de Jeff.

-Bravo grupo Q, y en especial a nuestra queria actriz Kendra. Te dije que mi plan funcionaria -dijo Marchal dejando de aplaudir.

_POV. KENDRA_

Vi la mirada de Jeff a traves de su pelo, sus ojos de confucion y de un mayor dolor que la que tenia antes. Sabia que me arrepentiria del plan de Marchal! Baje la mirada de verguenza, no podia seguir mirando a Jeff.

Unos soldados tomaron a Jeff por los brazos llevandolo nuevamente a su celda, pero tome del brazo a Jeff para que me mirara y pedirle perdon. Pero él empujo a los soldados dejandolos en el suelo, grito fuertemete mientras me tomaba del cuello, me levanto con una mano suya acorralandome a la pared, no sentia los pies en el suelo, el apretaba mi garganta con mayor fuerza. Los demas trataban de salvarme, pero al parecer Jeff tenia algo filudo con lo que me mataria si se aseraran a mi, supuse eso ya que lo sentia en mi vientre. Marchal lo amenazaba casi como si estuviera ladrando.

Jeff empezo a alejarse conmigo aun ahorcandome en la oscuridad, empezo a correr por los pasillos, sonaban alarmas en los megafonos, me llevo al lugar donde menos buscarian, en su celda. Empesaba a ahogarme casi desmayandome, en mi desesperacion deje de respirar y finji ya estar muerta, al parecer funcionaba ya que Jeff me solto haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera al piso de golpe, volvi a tomar aire aliviada.

-Maldita perra solo muerete! -bramo Jeff alsando la cosa filuda, nose como pero tome su pierna y la tire asiendolo caer al piso. Me puse ensima de él lentamente

-Perdoname -alcanze a decir aun con la garganta lastimada-Perdoname. Marchal me obligo...

-Puras mentiras!-me interrumpio ahora quedando ensima mio tomandome de las muñecas y mis piernas apricionandolas con las suyas -lo dejaste claro la otra vez, es tu trabajo no es por mi.

*Aun se acuerda de ello?*

-Me agrada tu actitud Kendra, la verdad ante todo, es por eso que no te mate antes. Ahora me arrepiento-dijo mientras me abria la camisa llevaba

M-me violara?! Empece a tratar de liberarme pero no puedo, es demaciado fuerte, empezo a acarisiar mi sosten apretandome los senos.

-Eres igual a Marchal- dijo el en susurro asercando su boca al sosten.

-NUNCA ME DIGAS ESO!- grite tan fuerte que en el cuarto metalico se produjo eco.

Jeff levanto la mirada mirandome con enojo (o eso creo) estoy muy furiosa. Mi cara empezo a calentarse y mis lagrimas salieron.

-No me compares con ese abusador pedofilo -dije con mucha ira - pense que no eras como el, tus ojos son diferetes a los de el. Marchal los tiene frios y lleno de maldad, pero tú...

No alcanze a terminar, los soldados llegaron y tomaron a Jeff y empezaron a golpearlo brutalmente. Yo grite que pararan, pero no me obedecieron, trate de apartar a uno, pero me empujo al suelo, Marchal se enojo mucho gritando porque me habian votado y todos los soldados se formaron y se reverecieando pidiendo disculpas (como robots).

Se llevaron a Jeff al otro lado del edificio con 5 guarduas armados empujandolo para que caminara apuntandolo.

-Que le haran?

Marchal me contesto que lo van a torturar como castigo, con electro shock o hacerle trabajo forzoso. Inclusive llego un administrador del edificio (Contacto directo con el gobierno y jefes). No aguante y tirone a Marchal exigiendole que no es la manera de ayudar a un paciente.

-Mira Kendra -dijo autoritario mirandome con mas frialdad miemtras soldados me miraban- aqui las torturas yo las hago, yo hago cumplir la seguridad del edifcio. No te metas por que solo eres una empleadita al igual que tu papi que movia la cola como un perro por cada orden. Entiendes?

Eso me dolio, pero no tanto como a Jeff con su tortura, esta vez no me mantendre al margen del trabajo. El administrador se fue siguiendo tras Marchal pero los detuve.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, no cuando me violaste cuando pequeña Marchal. No creas que me dejare tocar por ser tu empleadita

-Que dijo Marchal? -Pregunto el administradpr mirandolo severamente.

-Anda Marchal! Diles del otro motivo del porque me has traido a este lugar, ya no soy la niña que amenazabas antes por silencio.

Marchal esta frito.

Ya no le devo nada a Jeff, aun que en realidad si...Mi vida entera


	7. Capitulo 7

_**GRAN FINAL!**_

_**Nene mentira! XD No puedo creer que ya vamos en el capitulo 7 tan rapido n.n como pasa el tiempo. Aquí en este Capitulo aparecerán más creepypastas, sólo una (La del cartuchos maldito o también conocido como Ben Drowen) cambia un poco, pero casi nada. Tambien habra una cacnion de mi grupo favorito Three Days Graces, Over and Over. Les dejare el link del video con la traduccion **_

_**-**__**- watch?v=rWLmsoeyo4k&index=4&list=PLmEUtVOvjmZcj_-4GUZiDEjnNWEKHTc7z**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap: 7 "Lista de reproducción"**

Jajajajajajaa! Estoy feliz n.n como un loquito riendo solo. Feliz feliz! SUSPENDIERON A MARCHAL POR UN MES!

Asi es... Un consejo de trabajo del edificio, desidio suspender su trabajo temporalmente, ya que abuso de su poder por traer a una victima suya a este lugar y acosarla sexualmente (Si me acosaba en el edificio). No podia estar mas dichosa con esto, mis dias son mas ilumunados (Aun que no hay sol, solo lamparas de techo, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero)

Pero me deprimo al recordar de como optube la nueva informacion de Jeff, nunca mas me perdonara y en estos dias se ha comportado mas rebelde de lo normal, tuve que darle unas drogas para dormir, ha matado a 7 soldados en está semana. Ni Siquiera me habla cuando lo visito de vez en cuando... César me preciona para que haga algo (Que no sea drogarlo).

-Mira... Quisas te preciono demaciado, ademas con lo que paso con lo de Marchal - me dice César sentándose a mi lado, ya que estoy en el escritorio del laboratorio- puedes tomarte mañana el día libre y meterte a internet, y quizás hoy darte un tour donde tú quieras

Me alegre! Salir de este lugar de cemento y fierro.

-Pero del edificio claro está Kendra.

Oh... Rayos. Me dieron esperanzas envanas 7.7

Acepte ya que es lo mejor ue puede hacer César, ya que aún que parezca un niño pecoso jugueton e inocente, no lo es, en realidad es un jefe explotador muy apurado, aún que simpático sí se lo propone. Cesar me pregunto donde queria ir primero, la zona A, B, C, D o E. Elegi la ultima ya que queria ver a los pacientes n.n y aprovechar de ver a Jeff y pedirle disculpas denuevo.

César ofreció su brazo para llevarme (lo encontré muy lindo de parte de un hombre de 30 años) y salimos de la oficina "Q", al caminar no me había dado cuenta que habían muchas miradas en nosotros, quizás por la diferenciada altura o el hecho que soy la única mujer y este tan serca de mi jefe y supervisor. Inclusive las enfermeras hablaban en suspiros entre ellas en el baño de damas... Creo que vi una afeitarse la las mejillas y pastillas. Estaba distraída con eso y sin darme cuenta llegamos al ascensor ya abriendo sus puertas, habían unos 3 hombres más de bata conversando, pero al vernos a César y a mi se callaron y las miradas posaron en mi. Entramos callados César y yo, la puertas se cerraron sólo con la musica de fondo.

-Parece más joven de lo que dijeron -decía uno en susurro, pero aún se escuché.

-Tiene lindos ojos verdes...

-Crees que me acepte un café en la cafetería? -interrumpió al otro.

Empezaron a hablar más y más incomodandome, trataron de hablarme los tres pero no entendía nada ya que hablaban a la vez. Al fin llegamos a la zona E y nos pudimos bajar César y yo, el se burlo de mi en el camino porque compañeros de trabajo están detrás de mi y son más viejos por 10 o 30 años inclusive.

Unos soldados nos dijeron que nos callaramos y firmáramos unos papeles por saber que estábamos aquí. Al terminar caminamos por las diferentes puertas, había un afiche de quién es el paciente y sus características y una ventanilla rectangular que podías ver al paciente. Me aferre más a César con un poco de miedo, habían unos asesinos en la ventanilla de la puerta mirándonos fijamente, nos tomamos a otras puertas vientos a tipos con la frente pegada a las paredes alcochonadas susurrando cosas intangibles mientras se movían sin despegar de las paredes. Habían otros peores que estaban en sillas (como Jeff), pero moviéndose freneticamente gritando.

-Ahora te mostrare la zona más peligrosa -me dice César en el oído asustandome.

Avanzamos a unos pasos hasta una puerta de metal fría redonda, César metió su tarjeta en una rendíja al igual que la mía y se abrió, entramos y eran más celdas pero parecidas a las de Jeff, no eran alcochonadas las paredes sí no de fierro y mal cuidadas.

-Por que están así? Por que están aparte del resto?

-Veras, estos son asesinos un poco más peligrosos y con características que puede que vayas a identificar por leyendas urbanos o en la TV -me explica mi jefe- aquí por ejemplo está Eyeless Jack.

Me acerque a la ventanilla, vi un bulto negro en una esquina, estaba con capucha negra de su sudadera del mismo color, se veia comiendo algo pero no se que... Dios! Es un riñón? Usa una máscara azul sin boca con unas cuencas vacías horrendo algo negro. Fuimos a más ventanillas, vimos a también un chico que lo asian llamar Ticci Toby, tenía una especie de gafas naranjas o amarillas con una mordaza, no se quedaba quieto mientras estaba sentado. También a uno llamado Ben Drowen, parecía un personaje de un videojuego, sólo que este era más tétrico con los ojos negros con una pupila roja minúscula, estaba sentado en el suelo y sus dedos se movían como sí estuviera teclado en un computador.

-Es el paciente de Alejandro, es un hacker especial, puede arrastrar a cualquiera con un computador, aún que sea uno de lo más antiguo como el Windou XP. Inclusive víctimas an confirmado que a salido la pantalla para atacar, con brujería desconocida y una aplicación que el creo.

Vaya... Yo apenas se descargar música e imágenes.

Caminamos a otras celdas y me asome a una, unos ojos muy abiertos me miraban con una gran sonrisa tallada con un cuchillo, pensé que era Jeff pero un mechón rojo me lo contradijo, vi el afiche y se llamaba "Nina the Killer". César me explicó que es una fanática de Jeff y el la "inicio" en el mundo de los asesinos. Pensé que es una mala copia, pero leí más su afiche con su historia, sufrió casi lo mismo que Jeff, sólo que su hermanito fue violado, vaya está chica debió usar inconscientemente como Jeff un apoyo mental y acabó convirtiéndose en esto.

Habían más asesinos, pero ninguno me llamó tanto como Nina the Killer, por que me recordaba a Jeff. Rayos ¿Por que él aparecía en todas partes aún que no esté?

/

Hoy es mi día libre, sólo quiero vestirme de ropa normal y estar en internet (Aún que me da miedo saber que hay hackers como Ben). Me bañé en la mañana y tomé desayuno con los chicos y volví a mi cuarto, tomé mi notbook y había una señale Wi fi fuerte (la cual no estaba antes), no podía entrar a redes sociales como Facebook o twiter, pero me conformó con Youtube.

La curiosidad me gano y busque en google todos los sobrenombres de los pacientes en la zona peligrosa. Estuve caso toda la mañana leyendo en el notbook, mis ojos me pesan, pero averigüe mucho, como que la sociedad en internet creen que estos asesinos tan aterradores son ficticios, inclusive se encuentran historias de cada uno de ellos, pero tienen el nombre común a estas historias como Creepypastas, pero no sólo son de asesinos o criminales, también son de seres fantásticos y aterradores, como el conocido Slenderman o The Rake, y otros de videojuegos como pockemon. La verdad me he asustado con todo esto, además de buscar imágenes, vaya que son populares en redes como devian art o tumblr.

Bueno, basta de trabajar. Me puse a buscar unos grupos musicales que me recomendaron ase tiempo, antes de entrar aquí por supuesto. Busque en youtube una canción al azar del grupo con la traducción, sí no mal recuerdo eran Green Day, Evanecence, Three Days Grace y James Blunt. Habian algunas canciones muy buenas, inclusive algunas que yo no sabian que eran de estos artistas, aun que habia algunas muy tristes, pero me gusta un poco escuchar musica asi.

Descargue mucha musica y lo puse en mi iPod, asi me acoste en mi cama escuchando todas las canciones mientras leia unos libros que mi madre me ha enviado. Solo descance 1/4 del dia, ya que lo demas estube pensando en como aser mi trabajo.

*Como ayudar a un maniatico ha que se mantenga tranquilo?*

Pero no es todo... Tambien devo de hacer algo para que el enojo de jeff, ese odio salga de alguna manera de su cuerpo, pero ¿Como?...

/

Una hora y media atrasada! De seguro César no me dejara más días librespor quedarme dormida, estoy corriendo rápidamente mientras me estoy poniendo una bata, tropiezo con todos en el pasillo en especial con enfermeras, de seguro hablaran más de mi a mis espaldas. Maldita sea, pero fue por una buena causa, encontré el modo de calmar a mi paciente, encontré el modo de conservar mi trabajo

**POV. NARRADOR**

Mientras las cámaras graban cada instante en que el psicólogo brasileño, hacia su trabajo con uno de los más macabros criminales de la historia, Jeffery Woods, más conocido como Jeff The Killer.

César, el jefe del grupo "Q", estaba con la sangre hirviendo de rabia. No podía ocurrir que le hayan asignado a una adolescente irresponsable a un paciente tan importante como Jeff, pediría su despido mañana temprano. César estaba tomando su té detrás del panel de control, mirando por la ventana el trabajo de Thiago con Jeff, hasta que de un portazo interrumpe el silencio de los dos cuartos (El del panel de control y del cuarto donde estaba Jeff), era Kendrá con la respiración alterada, su cabello castaño liso todo desordenado y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes, cargaba en su manos el iPod con uno audifonos.

-Como pretendes llegar a está hora?!- reclama César asiendo que su taza de té cayera al suelo partiendo en cientos de pedazos- MIERDA!

-Perdón, pero tengo una buena excusa -dice Kendra algo asustada por lo violento que César se puso

Kendra alza su aparato electrónico mostrando en la pantalla una lista de canciones muy grande. Su jefe empezó a ponerse más rojo que antes, Kendra tuvo aún más miedo, así que ella corrió asia la puerta que conduce al cuarto oscuro, donde Kendra ha estado antes a sola con Jeff. La abrió con rapidez y dio un portazo para no enfrentarse a César y su furia.

El brasileño la quedó mirando con confusión, Jeff también no quedó afuera, aún que este sonríe aun más en su sonrisa tallada. Una voz hablo a través de un megáfono restando en todo el cuarto, era César dando el mensaje a través del panel de control de la otra habitación "Salga lentamente la empleada Kendra fuera de la habitación. No se acerque al paciente"

Kendra no le importó y se puso frente a frente de Jeff, él la miraba desde abajo a través de su pelo chamuscado y oscuro, ella lo miraba desde arriba aún con la respiración agitada abrazando su iPod. César dio la segunda advertencia por el megáfono, pero ella se mantuvo quieta. Estiro su brazo hacia Jeff con el aparato electrónico y unos audifonos rojos.

-Quiero que las escuches cuando salgas de este cuarto.

Jeff no entendía, todo era confuso, desde el aspecto desaliñado de su psiquiatra hasta su inesperado regaló, el lo acepto rozando sus dedos parlidos con los de la chica. El calor y el frío de las manos se unía ellos por ese simple contacto.

Llegaron unos soldados sacando a Jeff y a Kendra, el asesino se fue a su celda mientras Kendra resivía su carta de despido.

/

La sombra se apoderaba de la celda de metal, al igual que el pasillo, gracias a dios que las luces en el techo iluminan lo bastante agradece el soldados tomando su turno a esas horas, no había nada interesante en que entretenerse, sólo ver la ventanilla rectangular de la puerta del asesino Jeff The Killer, pero a veces ese maniático se ponía en la ventana sonriendo asustando hasta gritar como niña, quizás divertido para él, pero no para él soldado, pero está vez la curiosidad le gano al militar, su cuello se doblo un poco mirando la ventanilla, está vez no se ha asustado, más bien se impresionó.

_**"Siento que todos los días son lo mismo**_  
_**Me hunde pero yo soy el único culpable**_  
_**Lo he intentado todo para huir**_  
_**Así que allá voy de nuevo**_  
_**Dando contigo de nuevo**_  
_**¿Por qué hago esto?**_

_**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Caigo por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Trato no hacerlo"**_

Dentro del cuarto, sólo ese cuarto húmedo y oscuro se ve una luz muy suave entre tanta penumbra. Jeff estaba escuchado las canciones (Más de cientos de canciones) que su psiquiatra favorita, muchas de estas canciones eran de rock y metal, otras eran más pacíficas, pero cada una de esas canciones tiene una letra muy especiales, tristes, de odio, de amor... En vez de provocar esos sentimientos en su interior, lo calmaban, inclusive lo dejaba con más sueño, pero aún le faltaban muchas canciones. Hubo una que le llamó mucha la atención, la escucho unas siete veces en tratar de entender de una sola forma la letra, reviso título de la canción "Over and Over" de Three Day Grace. Sentía que la letra interpretaba perfectamente su situación actual.

**_"Parece que todos los días sean iguales_**  
**_Me arrastra y no me puedo zafar_**  
**_Así que allá voy de nuevo_**  
**_Dando contigo de nuevo_**  
**_¿Por qué hago esto?_**

**_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_**  
**_Caigo por ti_**  
**_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_**  
**_Trato no hacerlo_**  
**_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_**  
**_Haces que caiga por ti_**  
**_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_**  
**_Ni siquiera intentas no hacerlo"_**

Quizás, está vez haga lo que la canción haga. Su sonrisa se puso más grande aún pensando en su objetivo durante su estadía en este manicomio, por que no podia dejar de fjarse en ella, aun que ella no lo intente.


	8. Capitulo 8

**_ADELANTÓ!_**

**_Como estoy feliz, les diré un pequeño adelantó de lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos._**

**1-Creen que Kendrá tendrá un día de San Valentin tranquilo? Con todos los admiradores del edificio? Que sorpresa le dará Jeff?**  
**2-El laberinto... El experimento fallido, como consecuecia tuvo la muerte de Camilo (hermano de Thiago). Ahora Kendra ideara los obstaculos de este laberinto. Estara dispuesta por todo para el tratamiento de Jeff?**

**_Espero qu les guste la continuación n.n_**

**_-Acciones-_**  
**_*Pensamientos_**

* * *

**Cap 8:"Luchare por tu libertad"**

_POV. KENDRA_

Todo acabo, todo... Me despidieron, tengo 12 horas para desalojar la habitacion y hacer papeleo para no difundir informacion del resito, Dios, nunca pense que duraria tan poco, ni siquiera cumpli el mes aqui. Augus fuel primero en venir a desearme suerte y a calmarme, ya que no aguante las ganas de llorar el tiempo que tenia en este lugar. Guardé todas mis pertenecias, al notbook borre todos los archivos personales mios comofotos o musica, y ordene las carpetas que eran del difunto Camilo, las lei nuevamente de aburrimiento y me encontré con la foto de Jeff y su hermano Liu ¿Estaría mal si me la llevó? Como una prueba que este lugar, los momentos que viví aquí los mas emocionantes de mi vida, no fueron de mi imaginación. La guardé en mi pecho dentro del sostén y me tiré a la cama esperando a que me llevaran de aquí.

Estoy por dormir profundamente, abrazada al contenido que había de mi pecho, sólo un pensamiento fugaz pasó en mi mente *Ojalá fuera una imagen actual y no del pasado*

/

Una luz se dio en mi rostro, me dolió la vista, a pesar que estaba con los ojos cerrados, puse mi mano en frente de mi vista para poder mirar a mi alrededor. Estaba acostada en un cuarto oscuro con una lámpara en mi rostro, estaba Thiago con César mirándome.

*Deja Bu?*

Me senté mientras con ayudado Thiago, quedamos en silencio mientras yo esperaba que me dijeran que ocurre.

-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti -empezó ha hablar César, se veía arrepentido.

Pregunté que ocurría y me explicaron que me dejaron dormir hasta que se cumpliera el plazo de las 12 horas, durante ese tiempo el fallo eléctrico de las puertas de seguridad fallaron, saliendo unos cuántos pacientes.

-Entre ellos estaba Jeff -dije con confianza ya que con la suerte que tengo es así.

-Pues sí, pero sucedió algo anormal -me dijo Thiago- él no se movió de su celda, se quedó tranquilo mientras escuchaba música, inclusive tarareaba las canciones...

-No tuvimos que darle calmantes ni nada -prosigue César- se controlo al vernos y no trato de matarnos. Simplemente es un milagro! Pero no entiendo como lo asiste.

Le expliqué sobre las listas de canciones, que quería que Jeff sacara su furia, su violencia con simplemente con canciones, ya que aún que sea un adulto, se salto la etapa de la adolescencia y está etapa se destaca por la música [A q no? :3]. Ellos me entendieron sonriendo, les pregunté de como llegué a este lugar (el mismo que Marchal me explicó de este lugar al llegar aquí)

-Como se liberaron algunos asesinos, Alejandro y Augus te encontraron y te llevaron hasta este lugar. Les debes una grande. En especial por que no quiero perder a una compañera de trabajo -me dice Thiago sonriendo.

-Quiere decir que aún tengo el trabajo?

César siente y me lanza a ellos dos abrazandolos, estoy demasiado contenta, ellos estaban algo rígidos, pero luego empezaron a soltarse de apoco, pero me separe de ellos al oír...

-Jeff quiere hablar contigo a solas en su celda. Solo tendras diez minutos con el en camaras Kendra

/

Al devolver todas mis cosas a mi habitacion, fui acompañada de Thiago a la celda de Jeff, ¿Por que queria verme Jeff? A caso pretende jugar conmigo como la otra vez? Respire ondo, tenia un aparato parecido a un control remoto, si Jeff trata e matarme, solo apreto el boton y los soldados detendran a Jeff. Al abrir la celda, Jeff estaba sentado en una esquina del cuarto oscuro y frío, no había notado que tan lugubre era sí no fuera por la luz del iPod. Los soldados tomaron a Jeff y lo pusieron en la silla amarrado en las muñecas, el torso y tobillos para que no me hiciera daño alguno.

Entre escuchando como la puerta detrás mío se cerraba en leves chirridos metálicos, siendo que la oscuridad aumentara con la atención y el silencio. Tomé el iPod y con el ilumine a Jeff estaba enfrente mío, yo me senté en el suelo algo nerviosa, parecía una película de terror.

-Para que querías verme? -pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-No te veía desde ayer... A mi psiquiatra favorita -sonríe apartados un poco el pelo de la frente moviendo la cabeza.

-Sólo has tenido a dos, y soy la unica psiquiatra del edificio que trabaja en ti Jeffery

-No me llames así ! -dice fuerte produciendo eco entre las paredes de metal.

Me auste un poco por su mirada, su pupila se volvio mas pequeña, eso me indica cuando está disgustado o no. Le pregunté sí le gusta la música, el respondía que vale mierda.

-Ah sí? Pues me han dicho que has disfrutado de la música tú vigilantes

- Ellos que saben, no puedo ser nada dentro de aquí, es en lo único que puedo acercan el maldito aparato.

-A que te refieres? -pregunté acercándose un poco a él, ya que su voz se volvía menos acústica cada vez.

-Mira a tú alrededor ¿Que ves?¿Te gustaría estar aquí?

Mire al todo el cuarto, de metal oscuro, firme y frío, con el techo alto y el piso de una cerámica blanca que ya estaba agrietada, no había ni cama o algún mueble, sólo la silla apegada al piso. No había pensado que Jeff le molestar esto, hay tanto que dejó conocer de él, me dio lastima que mantuvieran así a una persona que sede ayudar.

-No recuerdo como es afuera, he estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, sólo quieren que no compartimos como marionetas inservibles -me dijo Jeff alzando su rostro al mío.

-Yo no quiero eso, sólo quiero ayudarte mentalmente -le dije - y conocerte más a fondo.

Seguí con mi dedo la pared para tomar su textura, increíblemente era aspera y era difícil de deslizarse por ella, hasta que una mano me tapó la boca y me toma de la cintura con su brazo.

-Shhhhhh -Su voz grave estaba calmada y a la vez divertida -no quieres jugar por un momento psiquiatra? Conocernos a fondo

No podía alcanzar el control para que vinieran a ayudarme, estaba en mis pantalones en la parte trasera y no las alcanzaba, Como se salió de la silla? La mano de Jeff se deslizo por mi rostro, desde la frente hasta mis labios, jugo un poco con ellos pasando las llenas de los dedos en ella... Cerré los ojos no por miedo, no podía evitar pensar que era un beso, al quitar sus dedos sentía la sensación que aún estaban hay acarisiandome. El calor de mi espalda se mezclo con el frío de su torso y vientre, mi cuerpo empieza a dar más calor. Jeff me soltó un poco, me sorprendió ante tal acto así que me di vuelta mirándolo, la luz del iPod era débil en el suelo, pero ilumina lo suficiente para ver su pecho blanco y delgado, con los hombros un poco anchos dándole una estrecha cintura perfecta para poder ser ejercicio (O perseguir a alguien para matar).

*Que ase? Me va a...?*

Jeff adivino lo que pensaba, ya que sonríe aún más y se acerco lentamente a mí, iba a chocar con la pared al retroceder, pero su brazo me toma por la espalda pegando a él, me susurro en el oído "No quiero que estas paredes me roben mi única fuente de calor"

No lo comprendí, hasta que su otra mano dejó arriba mi polera dejando todo mi vientre y pecho al descubierto (con sostenes) trate de bajar la polera, pero Jeff apego su torso al mío, di un suspiro ya que la cercanía de nosotros, el frío y el calor más se unian, puse mis manos en su pecho duro y trate de separarme, pero el ase que me pierda en él... Sonríe aún más e iso que mi espalda se inclinara un poco asia atrás mientras su largo y delgado cuerpo se inclinara junto conmigo quedando encima mio, frotando su pecho contra el mio aún en la misma postura (su espalda asia atrás doblada), su rostro se acercan a la mía, el vapor de nuestra boca sale por el suspiro del contacto. Iba hablar, pero di un gemido porque Jeff apego su labio superior a mi labio inferior, di otro gemido ya que sentía su sabor, no se como describirlo, empieza a mover sus boca pero aún se vuelve un beso ya que se rozan.

Sentí la mano de Jeff tocar mi vientre y la sube más arriba, hasta que se detiene y se separa... Tenía la foto de él y su hermano en sus manos. Pensé que se molestaria o me atacaria pero sólo quedó mirandola.

-Quiénes son?-pregunto aún mirando la foto.

*No se acuerdas de sí mismo*

-Unas personas cuestan muertas

-Te molesta sí me la quedó? -me pregunta mientras se pone su ropa.

-Claro...

Abrieron la puerta y estaba roja, que suerte que la polera se bajo mientras Jeff me pedía la foto... Por que estábamos hablando?! De un momento a otro cambiamos la situación.

Thiago me saco del lugar por miedo ya que el asesino se liberó de la silla, pero se mantenía quieto sin atacar. Cuando nos íbamos Thiago me pregunto de que hablábamos. Le dije que odiaba el aparato y decía entretenerse en algo...

*Soy tonta... Dejó ser algo*

Me detuve mientras Thiago seguía caminando por el pasillo, me devolví corriendo donde Jeff, sentía lo gritos de Thiago para detenerme y no le preste atención, al llegar a la celda el soldado que cuidaba de la puerta The killer quedó con duda, me lanze a la ventana rectangular de la puerta

-Te sacar de aquí! Lo haré!

Grite muy fuerte mirando a Jeff que estaba confundido, Al final me arrastran llevándome de la celda por ser escándalo.

/

Al llegar a mi cuarto decídi preparar más mi trabajo, al menos estoy devuelta en este. Me senté en el escritorio a escribir en el notbook, pero no pude teclear nada, en mis mente pasaron una y otra vez las imágenes dentro de esa celda con Jeff, sólo puede pensar...

*Al menos la matanza le dio un buen cuerpo*


	9. aviso

AVISO!

Me demorare un poco mas en escribir los capítulos, ya que se acercan las pruebas, así que tengan me paciencia.

Por cierto, comenten que les pareció la escena romántica media cochinona del capitulo anterior ¿Exagere? Díganme para poder mejorar para la próxima vez escenas como esa. Pro que sin sensualidd no estaria precente Jeff en este fanfiction.

Tumblr:

Si quieren hablarme, solo hablenme en...

Twitter: Javiera_Pineda


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Ola, me extrañaron? Reencarne n.n**_

_**Un compañero, Erick, les manda saludos a ustedes. A un nuevo personaje le puse ese nombre... Porque Erick que yo conozco quiso que le pusiera ese nombre a este personaje.**_

_**Guest: Gracias por el comentario y SI! Me asustaste! y Gracias por comentar y por decirme como fue la escena anterior**_

_**keterine: Los asesinos mas peligrosos estan encerrados en un cuarto aparte con una puerta de metal que solo se puede abrir con unas tarjetas de personal**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 9: "Firmas"**

Nunca pensé que al no tener a Marchal tendria una oportunidad de que los pacientes salgan al mundo exterior, he imprimido unas hojas de firmas para llevar un proyecto a cabo. Un patio con paredes para que salgan los pacientes con supervision militar y de doctores, se que es arriesgado pero mantener cuerdos a estos maniaticos es mi trabajo.

El problema es que... Solo he conseguido 8 firmas, contando también la mía, nadie mas quiere firmar ni siquiera Thiago. Dejó de reunir estas firmas antes de la noche, sí digo lo de mi idea antes después que este Marchal se opondría. No se que aser, ni siquiera a la hora de almuerzo tengo apetito y hay lazaña.

-Anda Kendra come un poco -me dice Alejandro tratando de hacer el avioncitos con su cuchara.

-No, no tengo hambre además dejó conseguir más firm...

-Para qué? -me interrumpe Thiago mientras se come un gran pedazo de lazaña- Vas a ponernos en riesgo a todos.

-No, voy a sacarlos del encierro, se estresan estar aquí al igual que nosotros.

-Concuerdo con Kendra -me apoya Augus - sería bueno salir aún que sea a un patio.

-Sería bueno para Ben.

Me alegre, los chicos me estaban apoyando contra Thiago, inclusive César, quién me robaba mi lazaña. Sentía que mi idea valía la pena realizarlo, pero Thiago se levanto de su asiento mirándolo desde arriba.

-A caso no piensan más que en ustedes? Sólo lo asen para salir o sacar a alguien de aquí -pensé que me miraba a mi, pero vi que los ojos oscuros del brasileño pasaron en Alejandro, quién bajo la mirada.

Thiago se fue dejándonos solos, quedé con algunas dudas de "Sacar a alguien de aquí" A que se refería?

/

No consigo ninguna firma, me estoy rindiendo, ya es de noche según los relojes de los pasillos y las luces del techo son más bajas cada vez que avanzan los minutos. Iré a recargar la batería del IPod y de pasó darles las buenas noches a Jeff, no lo he vuelto a ver desde que ocurrió "eso" en su celda, nadie lo supo, pero aún me pongo roja al recordarlo todos estos días, maldito Jeff me dejó una sensación de acaricias en mis labios con sus dedos.

Maldito y sensual Jeff...

Estaba con mis pensamientos en las nubes cuando choque contra un cuerpo delgado y delicado, mis papeles quedaron en el aire cayendo en el piso.

-Fíjate por donde caminas! -me decía con la persona con quién choque.

Era una enfermera... O enfermero, pero su rostro era de una verdadera mujer, usaba su cabello corto dándole un aspecto masculino, pero sus rulos naturales castaño, sus labios carnosos pero no exagerados y sus rasgos femeninos sin maquillaje, decían que era una persona delicada. Usaba una camisa muy larga color celeste con una bata verde cerrada parecida a los doctores en cirugia (Uniforme de enfermeria de este lugar) pero usaba unos pantalones ajustados con una zapatillas blancas. Definitivamente no era un travesti, solo era un homosexual femenino (lo cual no es lo mismo 77).

El hombre más hermosa del mundo.

-Perdona -me discúlpeme - estaba pensando.

-Pues al parecer siempre piensas mocosa, siempre chocas con las enfermeras.

-Lo siento, encerio. Siempre ando atrasada y...

-Pues lo noté, creo que ahora estas atrasada para ir a tú cuarto -me responde mientras sacude su uniforme.

- Que? -miro el reloj del pasillo y faltan cinco minutos para que no me dejen ver a Jeff- Hay no! - corro fuerte tratando de no resbalarme- ESTOY ATRASADA.

-Gran novedad novata! -me dice a enfermera desconocida gritando a lo lejos.

Mierda, Mierda! Corro lo que más puedo hasta al finales pasillo, subo las escalas tropezandome con los escalones mientras se asía cada vez más oscuros los pasillos, por fin llegué a la celda de Jeff, el soldado me dejó entrar a verlo. Entre a la celda oscura, veía en el suelo un bulto blanco, estaba acosado mirando al techo con un antifaz azul oscuro (creo). El militar me apresuró para que me fuera, así que tomé el iPod rápidamente, aproveché de ver a Jeff como dormía, ya que el aparato estaba al lado de este maniatico, respiraba tranquilamente moviendo su pecho de arriba asía abajo con los labios cerrados teñido de un rojo, a pesar de no ver su mirada me lo imagine con sus ojos muy abiertos bordados de negros, su iris azul y su pila oscura pequeña dándole una mirada muy desafiante. Me apure en retirarme sin apuros, a pesar que el militar tiene un arma en sus manos, me acompañó a mi cuarto a descansar, a sido un día muy cansador. Al llegar a mi puerta entre a mi baño a ducharme y después iba a dormir.

Ya estoy en pijama, me lanza a mis sábanas para taparme, no pude evitar en pensar en como lograr que los pacientes salgan de este... LAS HOJAS, LAS FIRMAS! Di un salto en mi cama asustada, tiré todas las sábanas al suelo y salí corriendo al oscuro pasillo dejando mi puerta abierta, corrí entre la penumbra el silencio total con una linterna que tengo de llavero, salí donde choque con esa enfermera, trate de buscar desesperadamente los papeles, pero no había rastro de ellos. Me había dado por vencido, pero encontré un pedazo de hoja en el piso, lo recogí y vi que era unos de los papeles que imprimi pero sólo era un pedazo y tenía una huella de una pisada.

_*Esa enfermera! Debió romper todas las firmas y botaran a la basura, soy una tonta por correr donde Jeff y dejar los papeles con ella en el piso*_

Me senté en el piso en mis rodillas y me abrazo a mi misma, no porque hubiera frío o consolarme a mi misma, imagine abrazando a Jeff y pedirle perdón por fallar.

**_"A caso no piensan más que en ustedes? Sólo lo asen para salir o sacar a alguien de aquí"_**

Las palabras de Thiago reseñar como eco en mis oídos. Es verdad, soy una egoísta, pondría en riesgo a todos en este manicomio por mis deseos egoísta de salir.

Salir y ver a Jeff libre.

/

Amanecí en mi cuarto con unas enormes ojeras, mi mirada es apagada. Estoy en el laboratorio ideado unos planos con Augus para el Laberinto, pero mis oídos sumban y no escucho.

-Kendra, Kendra -César me toma de los hombros y me sacude con fuerza hasta que reaccionó de un anotado accidental en su cara -AAH!

-Perdón! -dije casi de un grito.

Los chicos me quedaron mirando muy raro y yo me avergonze, pero sus miradas eran más sorprendidas de lo que esperaba.

-K-Kendra...

-Tú bata, digo, tú polera, digo...

-Cabeza hueca -me dice Thiago poniendo su mano en su cara- se te olvido ponerte la polera.

Mire instantáneamente asia abajo y vi que mi bata blanca se le salió un botón y se veía un escote algo seductor, tengo la peor suerte del mundo. Me tapa con mis manos y me puse un alfiler en el escote cosa que no se viera, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?

-Al menos nuestra sensual compañera nos deleita cada día -dice César con una sonrisa, se merecía una bofetada mía, lo cual hice con toda fuerza.

Saqué risas de Thiago, Alejandro y Augus, también me reí yo... Hasta que escuchamos otra risa más elegante y llamativa, me mire a ver quién es y era la enfermera de anoche riendo con una mano en su boca.

-Tú! -Le dije señalandola.

-Erick? Que ases aquí? Deberías de estar en el sector C

Ya veo que su nombre es Erick, la verdad esperaba un nombre más femenino como Stefani o Camila.

-Sector C? -pregunte

-Sector C es de administracion y orden de papeleos, informes y estadisticas -me aclara Augus- Erck es el jefe...

-JEFAAA!-Aclaro Ercik

-Perdon, digo, Erick es la jefa de todas las enfermeras del recinto y hace llegar las provisiones de medicinas.

Ya entiendo, pero, Que ase aqui? Sera algun problema conmigo?

-Vine por un asunto importantísimo con la novata, así que larganze -Respondió Erick poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa de lado.

César quiso decirle que no era posible ya que era horario de trabajo, pero mientras mi jefe hablaba, empezaron a llegar una tras otra a la habitación enfermeras, unas travesía con maquillaje y vestidos, otras no (Como Erick), con el mismo color verde. Los chicos se sentían intimidados por tantas "Chicas" en el laboratorio, así que abandonaron la habitación, aún que Alejandro no quería, ya que no quería dejarme sola.

-Escucha pequeñin -decía una enfermera con vestido, era una mujer por fuera pero su voz ronca la delato- Sí no quieres ser nuestra conquista del día...

-Suerte Kendra- logré escuchar en las rápidas palabras de Alejandro quién salió corriendo a la puerta.

Cuando él se fue entraron más enfermeras, y creo que hay más en el pasillo. Dios! ¿Que quieren de mi? Desperté Erick chequeo los dedos y en sus manos llegaron unos documentos, no entendía que pasaba, hasta que me lanzaron los documentos a mis pies, eran mis firmas que conseguí arrugadas.

-A eso le llamas firmas? -dice Erick alsando su voz melodíosa con timbre masculino aún que la ponía más femenina- es una vergüenza para alguien de tú profesión. Dime, Que planeaba con esos papeles?

No supe que decir, la irá, la vergüenza antes tantas personas enfrente mío totalmente sola contra ellas, sentía ganas de llorar como anoche por mi fracaso, sólo está encarnación con Erick me confirma más de mi derrota. Aprete los puños y mire a los ojos a él o ella.

-Quería hacer un patio con murallas para los pacientes salieran un poco, para que no estén encerrados en este edificio -siento que las palabras me salen con odio, me arde la garganta y prosigo- salir, es lo que quieren... Sólo eso necesitan.

*Sólo eso necesita Jeff*

Mientras hablaba, vi que Erick cambio sí cara desde que empecé a hablar, parecía sorprendida, inclusive noté un poco de sonrojo en su piel palida perfectamente lisa. Al terminar de hablar quedamos un momento de silencio y tensión, A caso no piensa en hablar? No, no habla, sonríe mostrando sus dientes perfecto.

-Ven chicas! -dice dándome la vuelta para hablarle a las enfermeras de la puerta abriendo los brazos - Es como nosotras!

*Que?*

Todas aplaude sonriendo y traen un montón de papeles otras dos enfermeras más, lo dejaron al lado mío en una mesa de trabajo, me acerque a mirarlos, eran muchos papeles de firmas tras firmas, creo que eran unas 30 o 40 paginas.

-Yo no entiendo...

-Tranquila novata -me interrumpió Erick poniendo sus dedos delgados y cuidados en su barbilla - Siéntate y te explicamos.

Me senté rápidamente, nuevamente me siento nerviosa, soy pequeña y se nota más al estar en la silla enfrente de toda está gente. Erick se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mirándome con sus ojos grises.

-Mira Kendra, quizás no simpatises a todas nosotras, no es porque seas mujer o seas de un equipo de hombres.

Eso me relaja más.

-Como enfermeras, somos encargadas de cuidar a los pacientes asesinos y nos preocupamos mucho por ellos en especial por las Creepypastas.

-No entiendo- digo interrumpiendo a Erick.

-Son los asesinos mas famosos como Ben Drowen, Eyeless Jack, Ticcy Toby, Jeff the Killer... -mientras nombraba mas y mas sobrenombres, cada enfermera sonreia y Erick se abanicaba con su mano como si estuvieran hablando de un artista muy cotizado por las mujeres.

Erick me explica que todas ellas, son fanaticas de las creepypastas y aman a cada uno de ellos, en resumen están enamorados de ellos. Dicen que son irresistible ante tanta adrenalina de estar tan serca de ellos, no las entiendo.. O si?

-Y por eso firmaron todas ustedes- dije concluyendo con la explicacion- muchas gracias.

-No lo asemos por ti querida -dice Erick guiñándome el ojo derecho y revisa su reloj- Dios! Mejor vayamos donde los jefes antes que nos manden a los cuartos.

Dos enfermeras tomaron los papeles y con Erick salimos corriendo lo mas rapido que podemos hasta un ascensor, en el camino me di cuenta que se parecen mucho a mi aun que sean mas femeninas y elegantes que yo, me asian toda clases de preguntas y tiraban bromas. Hasta que me preguntaron si tengo novio, tuve que responder que termine con el antes de llegar aqui.

-Era muy fiestero y tomaba demaciado, reprobo casi todas las materias de la carrera y queria que yo tambien me fuera de la universidad para estar con el.

-Como reacciono? -Me pregunto una enfermera con voz muy grave y profunda.

-Pues... Me queria llevar a la fuerza al auto, por suerte unos guardias me defendieron. Me acoso por unos días y tuve que pedir una orden de alejamiento.

Reaccionaron atonitas, luego dieron mas bromas que me hicieron olvidarme de ese mal recuerdo, aun que no ocurrió tan así como relate. Al fin llegamos a una oficina con puertas de crital, presentamos la idea y Erick me ayudo mucho recordando su autoridad en el edificio y que las enfermeras son las verdaderas cuidadoras del edificio. Estuvimos casi una hora con nuestro jefe respondiendo dudas de el y diseñando ilustraciones de como sera, llamaron a mas jefes de todos los departamentos (Enfermeria, proviciones etc. Menos militar ya que no esta Marchal), debatieron la idea y viendo cada firma a ver si validaban. Luego tuve que esperar afuera para que se decidieran la ultima desicion, mi corazón me late con mucha fuerza y me comía las uñas, manoseaba mucho mi pelo liso, que nervosa estoy.

01:46 AM, Aun espero loa respuesta. No he podido dormir o mantenerme quieta, pensé en todo lo que pasaria si lo aceptaban o no.

Abren la puerta.

Me levante de mi asiento muy rigida con las manos sudando.

-Felicidades novata! Lo consegumos-Erick me abraza y yo me mantuve quieta aun.

*Es una broma*

-No es una broma Kendra -oigo de los labios de Erick usando su voz normal y no adornada de feminismo- le hisiste un bien a este lugar. En especial porque ahora eres amiga de esta chica tan refinada!

Me rei por su broma ya que tiro un beso al aire al decir lo ultimo, luego salieron las lagrimas una tras otra, estoy llorando de felicidad, Erick se pone histerica y nerviosa por lo ocurrido, inclusive me agita los hombros y lloro mas de la risa. Creo que tengo una amiga.

/

**_"¿Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien_**  
**_a quién importarle?_**  
**_Pero es bastante fácil encontrar a alguien_**  
**_que mire lo más bajo de ti_**  
**_¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien _**  
**_a quien importarle?_**  
**_Cuando es bastante fácil encontrar a alguien_**  
**_que mire lo más bajo de ti"}_**

Jeff recordaba esa letra de la canción, generalmente casi nunca recuerda nada, solo el ritmo pero esta vez el coro le llamo mucho la cancion. Esa cacnion no iba con el, el si tenia alguien quien se preocupara por el, no era por su fama de asesino o enfermeras locas. Quisas Kendra quioera darle un mensaje sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Eres tan bruta Kendra -dice para si con su voz profunda.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**skrillerasnice: No no tengo instagran (Se escribe asi? :0) solo Tumblr, q e parecido, solo q tumblr no es tan moda y es mas Emo. Es mas facil encontrar material de Creepypastas que en instagram - .com :***_

_**jenn: gracias por extrañarme xD y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y perdon por la falta de ortografia , estaba apurada por terminarlo y subirlo antes qu me quitaran el compu. Y es vdd devo responder mas seguido los comentarios.**_

_**jennifer: CLARO! pero btendras que esperar en dos cap mas, seras la hermana de Kendra, te parece?**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 10: "Pesadilla convertida en sueño"**

_POV. NARRADOR_

La penumbra inundaba el lugar casi como una envoscada sopresa, solo una luz tenue y devil en el techo iluminaba a la joven de cabellos castaños. Ella no veia mas alla de la oscuridad, si extendiera su brazo no veria su mano, no podia caminar y tampoco lo deseaba alejarse de la luz.

*Donde estoy?* penso la chica produciendo eco en su cabeza.

Pudo mover su mirada y cuello en las dirreciones que ella queria, miro su cuerpo con gran sorpresa, estaba semi desnuda con ropa interior color gris con detalles blancos bordados con hilo en forma de flores en las copas de sus senos y en la parte delantera de su braga. Tambien habian pequeños moños color blanco adornando las tiras de los sostenes y en el elastico de la braga. Un atuendo demasiado llamativo para estar sola.

No alcanzó a taparse con sus manos, por lo menos su estómago con algo de peso de más como toda chica no anorexica de su edad, ya que sintió un ardor enorme en su mejilla, la tocó con sus dedos fríos, sintieron un cálido líquido rojizo, era de la misma cicatris pequeña que Jeff le hizo al tratar de hacerla sonreír para siempre, vio el líquido escurrir por sus dedos largos, delgados y femeninos, pero empezó a sangrar más pero no de su herida, sí no que goteaba más sangre de sus dedos con velocidad, sin dolor alguno, pero el miedo se expandió tan rápido como su brazo se tiño de rojo con el ruido de la sangre moverse hasta caer al suelo comido por la penumbra.

Kendra trato de limpiarse con su otra mano, pero ocurrió lo mismo en su otro brazo, quizo gritar pero antes de exalar el sonido vio unas manos violetas a sus costados de su cabeza y le taparon la cara, sintió otras más en su pecho frotando con violencia y otras en sus caderas. Trato de gritar y de liberarse pero eran muy fuertes, puso mover su cabeza para mirar quienes eran, grito al ver con la luz tenue una criatura con cuerpo de hombre con la piel azul y violeta, su cara sólo llegaba a la nariz, ya que no estaban lo demás que formaba el cráneo, como si hubieran arrancado lo demás hasta dejar sólo esa deformada de cara. Esa cosa la estaba tocando.

Trato de liberarse pero el moustro era más fuerte, ella se iba a rendir hasta que se prendió otra luz más a unos metros enfrente suyo, bajo la luz estaba Jeff con su capucha puesta con unos cuchillos en sus manos y otra la sostenía en su boca salido sangre. Kendra pensó que era su salvación, pero vio como Jeff miraba con sus ojos dilatados ante tan escena grotesca. Pasó una eternidad, los dos sostenía la mirada mientras la criatura sostenía a Kendra y la tocaba con violencia, hasta que Jeff se movió, dejó caer el cuchillo en su boca y río históricamente dejando aplicar sangre al suelo y a la cara de Kendra, aún que estuvieran lejos.

Ella vio como un cuchillo lanzado por Jeff se dirigía a ella en su boca y otra en su garganta.

_POV. KENDRA_

Desperté sobresaltada, la respiración no se me regulaba apesar que trataba de inalar profundamente y lentamente. Tengo mucha calor en mi cara y frío en mi cuerpo ya que mis sábanas son un revoltijo a mis pies, ¿Que fue ese sueño? No debí ver películas de terror.

Me levanté mirando a mi reloj, desperté una hora antes de lo normal según mi reloj digital, me llamó la atención algo, decía iluminadamente "Día del amor, 14 de febrero", vaya aparato de este manicomio, no le tengo aprecio a ese día, sí quieres demostrar a alguien que amas lo que lo aprecias, lo demuestra todos los días. Me fui a bañar con calma, analizando la pesadilla que tuve, generalmente el agua me calma y ayuda a despejarme, pero sólo recordó como la sangre de mis brazos caía y tuve miedo que alguien me matara mientras me duchaba, me saqué y me vesti con una ropa interior oscura, no quiero recordar esa pesadilla. Al vestirme con un vestido blanco con ramas azules en la falda que me regaló Erick (Ya que le quedaba grande) era escotado de hombros y no de senos, así que era más bn coqueta pero no vulgar, se que Ercik se enojara sí no lo uso, en especial hoy en el día de Cupido.

Me puse mi bata y encontré a mi amiga comiendo chocolate de una caja en forma de corazón, al mirarme se limpio los dedos y me sonríe con su perfectos dientes blancos.

-Querida! Te ves excelente con mi vestido, pues claro, fue mío -dio una risa orgullosa algo teatrada, me ase mucho reír.

-En eso tienes razón -dije sonriendo y mi mirada se fijo en una pila de cosas románticas, eran chocolates, globos, peluches, etc -Son tus regalos?

-No tonta, son tuyos, los han dejado en la puerta y yo te los he cuidado para que las chicas o esos soldados no saquen chocolates.

-Como tú? -dije señalando la caja de bombones que ella comía.

-Es mi cuota de guardiana-Me guiñe un ojo y me ayuda a entrar esas cosas a mi cuarto y nos vamos juntas a tomar desayuno.

Al llegar al comedor, somos rodeadas de hombres con regalos y desearnos feliz día de San Valentin, estoy nerviosa, nadie se me ha declarado de está manera y menos tantos a la vez, aún que mi amiga estaba muy acostumbrada, no lo uno con lo hermosa/o que es. Por fin llegamos a la mesa con los chicos, desde que Erick es mi amiga se sienta con nosotros, ya que antes comía sola en su oficina para no dar preferencia a las enfermeras.

-Les trajimos a las dos el desayuno, sabíamos que estarían ocupadas -dijo César poniéndonos unas bandejas

El menú del día era un shanwish de tomate, lechuga y quesillo con un pan en forma de corazón, un flan con salsa de frutilla con la palabra LOVE en el postre y limonada rosa con cubos de azúcar rojos en forma de corazón. Sí que se toman en serio las celebraciones. Comimos entre todos y al terminar nos íbamos a levantar, pero Alejandro me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

-Toma Kendra -me pasa un collar en forma de acero con curbas de diseño de las alas, una piedra celeste como el cuerpo y las antenas.

-Alejandro es precioso!-dije mirándolo y me coloque el collar en mi cuello.

Alejandro sonrio diciendo que tambien es el día de la amistad, a los demás le regaló unas pulseras con piedras, a Erick también le regaló un collar pero con una libelula. Derrepente Augus saca una cajita y se lo da a Erick.

-Que bueno que no lo olvidate como el año pasado - dice Erick sonriendo, pregunté el porque Augus le regaló algo - Augus y yo somos hermanastros desde que teníamos 7 años, somos muy unidos.

-Sí, con mi hermanita -agrega Augus acomodados los lentes.

Erick se apoya en el hombro de su hermano sonriendo como toda chica delicada que necesita protección, aún que ella puede defenderse sola... Creo que noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

/

En el laboratorio Q, estábamos todos trabajando muy animados por San Valentin, ya que se burlan de mi porque interrumpía otros colegas de trabajo por mi.

-Erick es peor -dice Augus- Doctores, psicólogos etc. Andan tras él y por supuesto, enfermeras, pero nunca tuvo novio que yo recuerde.

*Por que será Augus? Nos tan unidos desde pequeños y no te has dado cuenta aún*

-Creo que las paredes deberían ser más altas -dice Thiago cambiando el tema conversación- Para no repetir accidentes en el laberinto.

-No -digo negando con la cabeza- podemos echarle un poco de barniz para que...

Quedó mi frase al aire, unos soldados entraron al laboratorio no exactamente a dar regalos, sus grandes botas reseñar el en piso blanco acercándose a nosotros. El mensaje que dieron resto en el lugar y ese sonido cayó en mi con intensidad.

-Comunicamos que el General Marchal, ha vuelto a su puesto de Jefe y administrador del cuerpo militar del recinto-vi la sonrisa de los soldados al retirarse y mirarme a mí.

Caí sentada en una silla, bueno, de una u otra él regresaría. Nadie comentó nada, seguimos el trabajo hasta las 9 de la noche, nos trajeron recién a Jeff los soldados diciendo que había problemas con el paciente, me resultó raro, en especial porque siempre lo traen a las 6:30 pm, es demasiado que no controlen a una persona cuando hay cientos de militares en el edificio, deje de pensar en eso y preferí ir al cuarto para hablar con el a sola como casi todos los dias lo hago.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Thiago me detiene con su mano en mi hombro y me extiende una rosa roja muy linda, tenía pegada unos brillos y piedras de colores como adornos.

-Muchas gracias, no lo esperaba de ti Thiago.

-De mi tampoco...

-Donde compran todo esto todos los hombres en este edificio?

-Hay una tienda que se pone en cada día festivo en el comedor a media noche.

Eso explica muchas cosas... Le agradeci a Thiago con un beso la mejilla y entre al cuarto donde estaba Jeff, estaba sentado en el sillón esperándome, al verme su rostro no expresó esa sonrisa que el hace (Ósea no la permanente).

-Como estas Jeff?

-Soportando a los enamorados de este infierno

-No es tan desagradable -le digo sentándome a su lado.

-Lo dices porque resives miles de objetos sin valor, como ese collar, el vestido y esa flor barata.

¿Trata de probocarme? Porque lo está consiguiendo. Le digo que para mi sí tienen importancia, pero cambio el tema por lo de su familia, como siempre dice que no recuerda casi nada de su vida pasada como Jefferi. La otra vez se alterno cuando le dije que Liu estaba vivo, pero ahora se lo toma con calma y va recordando más de su hermano.

-Bueno Jeff, ya pasó la hora. Hubiéramos hablado más pero te trajeron tarde porque no te comporta...

-Es una mentira -escupe su voz grave y profunda - nunca me fueron a buscar a la para ir contigo.

-Bueno, se les habrá olvidado -digo levantándose de mi asiento pero Jeff me tomado los hombros y me baja mirándome a la cara.

- Ve a tú habitación rápidamente, no pares, porque alguien te mira desde la oscuridad.

Me aparte de Jeff diciendo que no me asusté, pero el insistía, incluso se puso algo violento de porque no lo escuchaba. Me largué enfurecida, espere a que los soldados se llevaran a Jeff, espere cinco minutos, de seguro ya está en su celda Jeff. Tomé mis cosas y me largué a mi habitación, no había nadie en el laboratorio así que la cerre y camine por el oscuro pasillo, la luz se hacia cada vez más pobre a la vez que avanzaba el tiempo, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, no alcanzó a ver que pasillo es, todos son iguales.

*Jeff me metió miedo, es sólo una broma de parte de él*

Camine más rápido hasta que me detuve bajo una luz para ver que pasillo es, creo me equivoqué. Estoy nerviosa, sólo logró escuchar mi respiración y mi corazón, decidí volver, pero veo unas manos en los costado de mi cabeza tapándome la cara y otras en mis caderas. No logró ver nada, trato de liberarme pero son muy fuertes.

Pude mover la cabeza y vi que eran dos soldados, son los ayudante de Marchal, ahora todo encaja, la advertencia de Jeff era porque escucho a los militares hablar de mi, por eso lo llevaron más tarde. Trate de separarme pero las manos de mis caderas subieron a mi pecho, sentía sus risas en mi oído, trate de gritar pero no podía, mire asia enfrente con mis lágrimas empeñado mi vista, vi la luz tenue iluminar a una silueta blanca con negro con capucha

Jeff...

Recordé mi sueño, Jeff me matara, lo se. Al parecer los militares no saben que Jeff está aquí porque están concentrados en mí. Jeff Aprovechará la oportunidad. No me equivoco, él tiene dos cuchillos en sus manos y una en su boca, tengo miedo. El soldado que me tomaba la cabeza aparta la mano de mi vista pero no de la boca, baja su mano por mi cadera bajando a mis piernas hasta el final del vestido, tengo miedo. Mire a Jeff y el sonrio tan grande que no le reconocí el rostro.

Jeff río y lanzó el cuchillo a mi garganta, y a mi boca, grite adentro de mi cerrando los ojos...

No siento dolor, ni nada, abrí los ojos y vi que no estoy clavada con ningún cuchillo, sentí las manos que me aterraba caer al piso, mire y uno tenía el cuchillo clavado en la garganta y otro en la boca partiendo en dos la cara.

Vi un mechón de pelo mio caer al suelo, sólo me rozo el pelo, no me mató a mí. Me salvo, estoy temblando, la sangre llega a mis zapatos y tengo frío, mire donde estaba Jeff y se acercaba a mí con su otro cuchillo, puse mis manos en mí pecho entrelazadas. Se detiene enfrente mío mirándome desde arriba por su altura, alzó la vista a sus ojos azules.

-Que fue eso? -pregunté casi como un murmullo leve con temor

-Tú regaló de San Valentin.

Sus labios se apegan a los míos, siento el calor de su boca y de mis mejillas arder, sentía su lengua acariciar mis labios y entrando con lentitud, no siento asco, cierro los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que quedaron en mis parpados, apoye mis manos en sobre su cuello poniéndome de puntillas en mis pies.

Lo último que vi fue que la luz del techo se apagó totalmente dejándonos en la oscuridad


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy**_

_**AVISO; no pidan más que salgan en el afición sí no lo pido, es que no quiero enseñarlos con más personajes. Espero que lo entiendan**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 11: "Visitas"**

Jeff me acompaña hasta mi cuarto ya que no veia nada, no hablamos en el camino despues de ese beso y de los dos asesinatos, sabrian que fue un paciente así que mejor es que Jeff vaya a su celda y yo a mi cuarto. Jeff se detuvo y me dejó en el marco de mi puerta y prendí la luz, era mi habitación, me di vuelta a despedirme de él y me dio otro beso más igual de apasionado que el anterior, no me resisti a corresponderle mientras mi Killer se inclinada para llegar a mi boca, no cerré los ojos y mantuve la mirada con Jeff mientras nuestros labios de movían. Finalmente nos separamos pero Jeff me apego a su cuerpo y desabrochando mi vestido por atrás acarisiando mi espalda dejando que el escote se viera más grande y acaricia dentro de el con sus largos dedos masculinos, yo me apego más a Jeff suspirando, este asesino sí puede tocarme.

Jeff apresuraba los movimientos y quería que entrara a mi cuarto, pero el se detuvo, sonríe aún más y sólo dijo antes de irse...

-Dejare que tengan una pijamada de Chicas a solas, tendrán mucho de que hablar.

Jeff se fue en la oscuridad corriendo silenciosamente, ¿A que se refería?

-A sí que jugando a la víctima y el asesino? -escuche detrás de mi una voz conocida.

-Erick! -Me di vuelta y cerré la puerta al pasillo.

Mi amiga estaba en un pijama rojo de seda de pantalón y camisa, estaba con los brazos cruzados muy enojada... Dios, mi mejor amiga y mi jefa de alto poder en este manicomio me vio besándome y casi tener sexo con mi paciente.

Como reaccionara? Dios por que me ases esto?!

- Amiga! -Erick se lanza encima mío abrazándome y luego me da vueltas en el aire hasta q me lanza a la cama y se pone a mi lado - Cuéntamelo todo! Todo! TODO!

La última palabra que dijo le salió gutural y dio miedo. Que es peor? Una jefa amargada o una amiga que nunca te dejara en paz en la vida?

/

Estoy en pijama, y estamos en la alfombra comiendo chocolates y tomando soda que trajo Erick, pesar de que es una mujer por dentro, tiene un buen cuerpo de hombre, se quitó la camisa y hablamos sobre lo que sucedió.

-... Y luego nos descubriste en mi cuarto -termine de contar sobre los soldados y el beso.

-Que romántico! Dios hermoso! Sabía que los asesinos sexys de este agujero del demonio son un encantó! -se abrazaban a sí misma casi llorando de felicidad- tranquila, Mientras Jeff sea tú paciente y tú mujer, es tuyo, ya que las enfermeras fans de el te tienen celos.

-Ya veo, Y por que estabas aquí?

-Noche de chicas después de un acoso de hombres - saca de su espalda dos copas y una botella de champaña - aún que eres menor de edad serás una mujer ahora.

Nos reímos, tomamos mucha champaña, sentía más calor y me mareaba. Erick reía mucho y a veces me molestaba diciendo que despertaba su lado heterosexual con su verdadera voz masculina, pero luego me decía que le doy asco.

-Así que estas enamorada de tú hermanastro

-Así que estas enamorada de tú paciente que es un asesino en serie -respondió Erick mientras chocamos copas y tomamos más alcohol - han pasado más de 20 años y no se ha dado cuenta.

Reconocí un tono de melancolía en esas palabras, sus ojos me lo confirman.

-Los hombres son tontos -dije para consolarla.

-Pero tienen una cosita muy linda en sus pantalones.

-OYE! -dije fuerte avergonzaba por que sentía cuando dije eso.

Nos reímos y Erick me contó que siempre su familia la acepto como un gay, desde que tenía 5 años era así en el horfanatorio, los chicos se burlaban de él llamándonos marica o otros sobrenombres, y la niñas no fueron fáciles tampoco ignotandolo. Hasta una pareja de alto nivel, al principio, la que administraba las adopciones lo escondió dentro del edificio mientras el miraba como veían a los demás niños y niñas. Fue un milagro que la madre adoptada mirará a la ventana y lo viera. Entraron a verlo y se asombraron de lo hermoso y educado era.

-Aún que la administradora dijo en el primer momento que soy gay, siempre decía con asco a los demás padres adoptivos para que no me eligieran.

-Pero te eligieron.

Asientio mi amiga, contando que los papas buscaban eso, una niña educada e inteligente, siempre pensaron que eres gays son mujeres atrapada en un cuerpo de hombre. Así que lo adoptaron y lo llevaron al departamento donde vivían con su hijo Augus, fue amor a primera vista a sus 7 años, los padres la vestían de mujer en ocasiones hasta los 13 años, Augus la protegió de los brabucones hasta la universidad.

-Que bueno que tengas una vida linda -agregue sonriendo abrazandome a ella

-Sí... Ahora cuéntame de tú familia.

-Pues, mi papá se murió en servicio militar cuando era pequeña, era la mano derecha de Marchal, desde entonces me ha acosado...

-Y lo sigue asiendo! -me interrumpe Erick mostrándose un montón de restos de algún aparato electrónico roto- mientras tú no estabas, busque algo en que ponerme y encontré minicamaras escondidas, todas están rotas y los micrófonos, justo a tiempo de tú apasionado momento con Jeff.

Maldije a Marchal mientras levantaba la botella de licor, es un idiota y un viejo que ni levanta nada sin su pastilla azul!

-Bueno... -seguí diciendo de mi familia- está mi mamá, es la que me trajo toda esa ropa interior de mujer grande.

-Las vi! Por cierto, había una cámara también hay. Me encantó los modelos tan lindos!

-Que tal sí dejamos hablar de mi ropa interior? -dice riendo nerviosa

-Bueno, aún que cambie tú ropa de niña a una un poco más de tú estilo.

Me levanterapido y el armario estaba lleno de ropa que no conocía, iba a reclamar pero la verdad me encantó, era un estilo más rockero, con ropa un poco más oscura pero también con sus colores. Le sonreí a Erick y lo abraze fuerte, seguí diciendo de mi familia.

-Está también mi hermana Jenny, es algo bipolar pero muy alegre mi hermana pequeña. Creo que ama todo lo que sea terror, amaria este lugar.

Erick sólo sonrio y creo que nos quedamos dormidas en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente.

/

Unos golpes lejanos asen que me despierte, cada ruido es como un martillo a mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, son las 6:45, Que pasa? Al abrir los ojos vi que estaba en la cama tapada, estaba todo ordenado, ningúna muestra de que hayamos tomado o comido, inclusive hay una ropa en una silla para que me pusiera, estaba en ropa interior en la cama y no está Erick, Que ocurrió aquí?

Se abrió la puerta y entendieron las luces, mis ojos me dolieron, era César y Thiago, se acercaron a la cama a verme

-Resaca? La noche de chicas fue ruidosa!

-Me aprovecho de la situación? -dice César mientras acerca sus manos pero Thiago lo detiene con una mirada asesina.

-Esto parece más una noche romántica -dice Thiago.

-Eh? -mire a mi alrededor, había una botella de champaña basa con dos copas, unos chocolates ordenados en la mesita de noche, además de qu yo este en la cama semi desnuda pareciera que sí...

-Que pasa? -escuche una voz masculina muy sensual jamás escuchada, mire y era Erick con sólo una toalla en su cintura estrecha, estaba deslumbrante, casi bailaba con la luz y su piel sin marca alguna.

-SABÍA QUE NO ERAS GAY! -Dijo llamado César - te acostaste con Kendra!

-No no! -dije alarmada, es imposible.

-Claro que NO idiota -dijo Erick rascando su cabellera mojada, sí no fuera mi mejor amiga le haría un altar- me resfrie al estar en el suelo y no puedo poner mi hermosa voz femenina, tengo que cargar con mi voz masculina ronca.

César y Thiago se sentaron en unas sillas y Erick se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo demostrando que sólo somos amigas.

-La pasamos muy bien anoche.

Derrepente aparece Augus con dos tazas de café, se les cae al suelo, lo quedamos mirando. Creo que se sorprendió que su Hermana menor estuviera bañado, abrazando a su mejor amiga en la cama que también está semi desnuda, las cosas en la mesita de noche y que Erick diga "La pasamos muy bien anoche"... Dios me odia.

-Hermano estas bien? -pregunta Erick levantándose y yo me pongo una bata mientras me levanto.

Augus salió de la habitación al pasillo y Erick lo siguió, yo también a darle nuestra explicación, pero se lleno de gente alrededor de Erick, tanto enfermeras como doctores enamorados. Augus apartó a todos hasta llegar donde Erick, nos quedamos todos callados y Erick también algo dudoso en que iba a decir.

-Que le pasó a mi hermanita! -pregunta no serio sí no triste.

-Me resfrie idiota por eso hablo así, y no me acosté con Kendra. Te parece raro ver a tú hermanita sólo con toalla? -dice Erick con sus manos en su caderas, sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

-Pues... La verdad nunca noté lo bonito que eras. Y no me gusta que eres con personas asi de cercanas porque me pongo celoso.

Todos nos quedamos callados, a Erick se ponía todo rojo en su cara y los ojos le empiezan a brillar. Augus lo dijo como hermano pero es más que suficiente para Erick. Ella entro al cuarto conmigo sin dejar que nadie más entrara, sentíamos los golpes en la puerta de Augus.

-Tú hermano tiene el síndrome del Hermano protector.

-Lo escucharte! -me dice Erick tratando de poner su voz femenina- nunca se había preocupado así o diciendo que soy hermoso. Me trato como hombre, me no como hombre y me dijo que era lindo!

Erick me toma y da vueltas conmigo de felicidad, quiero compertir su alegría, pero tengo ganas de vomitar de tantas vueltas... Erick para!

/

Son las 12 de la tarde, Augus no me mira, y cuando le hablo me pregunta sí le se ise algo malo a su hermanita, lo cual Thiago o César lo golpean con un montón de papeles en la cabeza. Que incómodo, pero será más incómodo ver a Jeff.

-Nos queda poco para terminar el laberinto- aclaró aliviada - aún tenemos que asen una prueba a ver sí no fallan

-Nos tomara más o menos un mes en ver sí funciona todo y arreglar o perfeccionar los programas.

Suspiramos de alivio, asen lo planes del laberinto es difícil, tienen que ser precisos las trampas y que no le hagan daño a Jeff.

-Me temo que eso no es posible.

Todos miramos al marco de la puerta, estaba el general Marchal con su bastón. Tiro un informe de aceptación a una petición del general en que el laberinto este funcionando en...

-Tres días más! Está loco?! -dije al leer el informe.

-Loco no, apurado, creemos que su paciente Jeff asesino a dos soldados amigos míos ayer en la noche.

-No! Lo llevaron a su celda anoche. Busque bien ese es su trabajo.

-Y el suyo es apura ese maldito laberinto en Tres días! Regresar en ese tiempo a ver como irá con el conejillo de indias.

Marchal se fue y vi la sílueta de Erick entrar mirando mal a Marchal, pero al verme me sonrio aplaudiendo.

-Te tengo dos sorpresas!

-Que co...

No alcance a preguntar, vi a mi mamá entrar a la sala con mi hermana, se lanzaron a abrazarme, no entendía nada pero las abraze llorando, las extrañaba demasiado.

-Jenny! Estas más alta! -la abraze quedando un poco más baja que mi hermanita.

-Pues claro! Tú eres una pitufa -dijo mi hermana abrazandome feliz y luego lloro de pena, así de bipolar es.

Mi mamá no dijo nada, prefirió abrazarme llorando, es más baja que yo así que la abrazo contra mi pecho, me alegro mucho. Mamá me explicó que Erick la llamó ayer de madrugada y que unos militares le taparon los ojos y la llevaron aquí.

-Cada empleado es permitido visitas al resisto una vez al mes, a ti te tocaba hoy.

Abraze a Erick llorando agradecida.

-Gracias por las dos sorpresas -dije abrazandola.

-Etto...

-Que pasa? -pregunté separandome de Erick.

-Alguien más quiere verte Kendra, no se quién es -dice mi mamá.

-Señorita Kendra? -Me di vuelta, en el pasillo estaba un chico que concoia perfectamente.

-Liu, Liu Woods


	13. Capitulo 12

_**IMPORTANTE**_

_**Subire más capítulos cuando hayan más review, como unos tres o cuatro más por cap. Así que recomienden este fanfic para que sepan más y más de la historia ya que diseñe el final, con epilogo extra.**_

_**PERDONEN la demora del capitulo, pero he tenido muchos trabajos y pruebas - pero este capitulo es bien largo n.n EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO APARECERÁN DOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES!.**_

_**Sumire2323: gracias de corazon X3**_

_**Sin decir más lean este captítulo.**_

_**-Acciones-**_  
_***Pensamientos***_

* * *

**Cap 12 "Equivocaciones"**

-Liu, Liu Woods

-Soy yo -respondio el chico en frente de mi poniendo las manos en su chaqueta de cuero café oscura.

*Como es que vino aquí?*

-Es la primera vez que un familiar visita a un paciente -agrega Erick acercándose a mí.

-Segunda -corregio Thiago saliendo del laboratorio con Alejandro y Augus.

Quedé a solas con mis dos personas que más amo, mí madre y mí hermanita loca Jenny, pero también con Liu, la primera víctima sobreviviente de Jeff, esto es incómodo. Mí madre dice que se quedaran afuera esperando con mí hermana, pero no está mí hermana.

-Donde está? - pregunto revisando con mis ojos el lugar pero no la encuentro.

-Tranquila! Yo la busco y llevó a tu mamá a tú cuarto - le ofrece el brazo a mí madre, la cual no está preocupada por mí hermana, sí no furiosa ya que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Al cerrar la puerta mi amiga, quedó a solas con Liu, no habla, se dedica a mirar el lugar con sus ojos verdes, noto que su pantalón también es de cuero pero negro, ¿Por que de cuero?, pero fácilmente me distrae con su rostro, no es el mismo que yo recuerdo en la foto de los hermanos, sus ojos son más oscuros y severos, el cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros algo rebuelto, tenía cicatrices en su cara, mire que su camisa era negra con un cuello en V.

-Por que has venido?- pregunto sentándose en una mesa para más altura.

-Sólo quiero ver a mi hermano menor -me responde con una voz de cariño, pero le sale muy teatro, una gran mentira.

-Visitar al que ha matado a tus padres y casi te lleva al borde la de muerte? Dime tú verdaderas intenciones -dije seriamente y algo amenazante.

Liu me miro con su mirada más enojado que pudo, pero no me cobarde con eso, nos quedamos en silencio, yo ni el queríamos romperlo por que los dos no ganariamos, él no vería a Jeff y no yo sabría porque está aquí. Liu suspiro cerrando sus ojos alzando su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello castaño caía de sus hombros así comienzo de su espalda, se mantuvo un rato así hasta que levanto el rostro mirándome fijamente mientras hurga en su bolsillo del pantalón, saca su billetera.

-No me comprara con dinero Señor Woods! -dije fuerte levantandome quedando e mi estatura normal.

El no responde, abre su billetera con muchos billetes de diferentes dígitos numéricos, reclame aún más que no aceptaría su dinero, pero veo que busca algo más en otros bolsillos, era un pedazo de papel doblado, guardo la billetera y empezó a desplegar el papel por cada pliegue hasta que pude ver que era una foto, me la entregó, era una fotos de Jeff y él sonriendo. ( Foto de los hermanos Woods Sin los titeres de manos -  
fs71/f/2014/093/3/e/liu_and_jeff_titere_animacionby_rukia_angle_by_ )

-Es verdad que es la persona que más odio en la vida -me dice mientras aún analizo la foto- mi familia, mi vida, mi paz... Todo, pero por lo menos, quiero dejarle el remordimiento humano que ha perdido cuando vea esa foto.

Levanté la vista, mire a Liu quien esta serio suspirando, algo me decía que no es de fiar, pero tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho. Por último se alejo del lugar con unos militares, me quedé en el mismo lugar mientras miraba más la foto, está es mucho mejor que la que tenía antes, veía a un chico de pelo castaño muy guapo, alegre, casi perfecto junto a otro chico que se le asemeja, pero para mi es Jeff el que importa.

-Como cambia la vida de las personas...

_POV. NARRADOR_

El muchacho camina con un soldado a su lado para guiarlo a la salida, sabia que le vendarian los ojos y lo llebarian en una camioneta a su hogar, pero el no estaba dispuesto a que lo alejansen de su oportunidad de ver a su mayor enemigo cara a cara. Rapidamente saca su pistola con un silenciador y le dispara en la garganta al soldado sin producir un sonido alarmante alrededor.

Saca un celular y marca un numero, espera a que conteste su complice

-Todo listo, ahora tu parte Jane -cuelga el llamado.

/

Jenny caminaba por los pasillo con total tranquilidad, de vez en cuando asomaba su cabeza por los laboratorios y tenia que correr rapidamente para que no la traparan los guardias. Se subio a un acensor con direccion al ultimo piso por curiosidad, espero un poco moviendo un poco la cabeza con la cancion del acensor.

Cuando la cancion termino, vio que las puertas se abrieron a un pasillo muy silencioso, con muchas puertas cerradas con una ficha, Jenny se aserco a unas puertas viendo a personas muy especiales, moviendose freneticamete, otros mirando la ventana de la puerta y algunos susurrando cosas incoherentes. Miro cada una de las puertas con el vello de los brazos y la nuca en punta por la emocion y terror de estar ahi, pero su sangre se helo al escuchar unos pasos muy sercano y livianos, Jenny se escondio en la oscuridad en total silencio esperando ver quien era, aun que no conociese a nadie en realidad, espero paciente hasta que lo alcanzó a ver bajo la luces de la ampolletas del techo, era el hombre rubio de ojos claros que vio con su hermana mayor.

*Por qué viene aquí?* se pregunto Jenny mientras avanzaba gateando en la oscuridad siguiendo al señor.

É l caminaba hasta una puerta metálica redonda, donde deslizo una tarjeta en una rendía se abrió la puerta, cuando entró, Jenny aprovechó el momento de entrar con cuidado sin que el se diera cuenta, por suerte dejó la puerta abierta. Jenny asomo la cabeza, viendo que habían más puertas en el cuarto, pero en menor cantidad, encontró al señor rubio entrar a una puerta, Jenny aserco silenciosamente hasta mirar adentro, se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar como loca, ahi estaba, el gran asesino hacker, con su característica vestimenta de duende, sus ojos negros chorreando un líquido negro como lágrimas por una alergia que sufria cuando pequeño, el gran Ben Drowen. Jenny miro más, el compañero de Kendra estaba dándole un alimento de papas comidas con salsa.

-Anda hijo-dijo el científico- Ben, come está muy bueno

*HIJO?!*

Ben, el gran asesino de la internet con récord en videojuegos, estaba prisionero dentro del manicomio cuidado por su propio padre.

-Alejandro, no tengo hambre -respondió Ben mando a otro lado.

-Sabes que no puedo irme sin verte bien y no me llames por mi nombre-dijo el hombre que se llamaba Alejandro.

-Perdona papa

Jenny no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, su amor platico, su creepypasta favorita la veía a tan sólo dos metros de distancia junto con su suegro (Es que Ben no sabía que tenía una novia xD).

Derrepente las luces se apagaron, todo se volvió oscuro, pero luego regresaron las luces rojas iluminado todo con las voces de megáfonos de. _"ALERTA DE INTRUSOS, ALERTA INTRUSOS, LUCES DE EMERGENCIAS ACTIVADAS"._

/

Los pasillos estaban bañados de rojo por las ampolletas de emergencia cuando se corta la luz, pero nunca ha sucedido ya que el edificio tiene un generador propio, sólo se puede cortar la energía sí alguien lo apaga o daña.

Eso es lo que ha pasado.

Liu, más conocido como Homicidal Liu, corría lo más rápido que podía entre las luces, los guardias a quienes disparaba o los apuñalaba dejando un mar de muertos, su mirada mostraba seriedad, pero la comisura de sus labios estaban con dos cruces de color rojo como una sonrisa, las cuales cosio nuevamente, siendo así n él en verdad.

Sería fácilmente encontrar la celda de Jeff, se sabe de memoria el lugar por los planos que se robo del arquitecto ya muerto por el mismo, unos coqueteos de unas enfermeras y listo. La batalla final de ellos dos llegara muy pronto, saco el cuchillo especial para Jeff, nuevo, especial para la ocasión. Gracias a Jane podrá ver a su hermano, y llevárselo a la fuerza a matarlo juntos, sólo el cloroformo lograra hacer ese sueño realidad de Jane y el.

Caminaba con gran rapidez por atajos, hasta que llegó a la puerta donde estaba Jeff, sonríe hasta que duele la cocedura en sus labios, abrió la puerta de una patada alzando su cuchillo, pero sólo había oscuridad absoluta y soledad.

-Go to Sleep Liu.

Liu sintió una patada en su espalda muy fuerte dejándolo en el suelo, miro a Jeff, su hermano lo contempló con su mirada loca casi oculta en su cabello negro chamuscado. Liu no aguanto las ganas, le dio una pata en las costillas asiendolo retroceder, se levanto apuntando con su pistola a Jeff, pero él contraataca con una patada asiendo volar la pistola.

-Te sorprende verme?-dice Jeff poniéndose de un salto de pie mientras le da un puñetazo a Liu.

-Como saliste?!

-Una enfermera me ayudó.

Liu no esperaba esto, maldijo al personal mientras sacaba su cuchillo, tomo el mango con fuerza tratando de clabarle el filo en su pecho, pero Jeff era igual de rápido que él, a una persona normal lo materia en segundos, pero ahora peleaban dos psicopatas guiados por el odio.

Jeff no le importaba sí fuera su hermano, apenas lo recordaba, pero reía a carcajadas con cada intentó de Liu por matarlo, su voz ronca y profunda dando eco en el pasillo junto con las llamadas de alerta del lugar. El pulso se le aceleró, sus pupilas se dedilataron, sus pies volaban con cada movimirnto, apesar que su hermano mayor le clavo un poco en el brazo con el cuchillo, pero sólo sintió la electricidad en la herida. La adrenalina, la sangre se pone más caliente, casi ardiendo que emanada de sus venas, esa sensación de pérdida de la razón volvió en él, volvió a ser el mismo.

Liu empezaba a canzarse, su polera se apego a su espalda por el sudor, el dolor de sus músculos le dificultaba más, no se había dado cuenta que Jeff le pegó una patada en él cuello asiendolo caer al suelo, vio como la mano de Jeff tomaba el cuchillo de apoco, Liu veía su propio cuerpo ser destrozado por el cuchillo si no escapaba ahora.

-Pensé que esto sería más divertido Liu -pone su pie encima de la espalda de Liu apretando contra el suelo cargando todo su peso.

Liu grito de dolor rasguñando el piso dejando sus dedos adoloridos, grito más de dolor con sentir el pie de Jeff moverse retroceder la piel adolorida, Liu pidió piedad mientras piensa una forma de escapar.

-Piedad?-Jeff ríe aún más sonando escalofriante mientras lame un poco el filo del cuchillo.

Liu miraba con apuro el piso, pero no podía ver nada que lo ayudará, derrepente sintió el cuchillo clabandole en la espalda girando y profundizando. Liu derramó lágrimas de dolor tensando los más músculos, dio unos alaridos mientras trataba de pensar, pero era difícil, hasta que vio la pistola en al rincón de una pared, sólo a una mano de su alcanze, Liu estiro el brazo lo que mas pudo mientras Jeff sacaba el cuchillo y alzaba para clavarle denuevo, Liu alcanza la pistola y le trata de disparar.

Fallo (Estaba de espaldas del suelo, es difícil), pero logró que Jeff se apartada de él, Liu trato de dispararle pero no había más balas en la pistola, tiro la pistola en la cara de Jeff

-Hijo de puta! -grita Jeff cuando le cayo la pistola en la cara.

-Somos de la misma madre idiota!-grita mientras escapa apesar de su herida que goteaba al piso.

Jeff se levanto sobando su frente y su nariz por el dolor, empezó a perseguir a su hermano según el camino de sangre que dejaba en el piso, sentía el olor a sangre llegar a su nariz con gran fuerza, apesar de ser solos gotas, la adrenalina le subía a la cabeza, empezaba a correr más rápido y jadeaba de la emoción de la persecuciones que estaban olvidadas a la pérdida de su libertad, volvió a ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, las sombras se movían con las luces como una danza alrededor de él.

Ahí está Liu, estaba caminado, seguro por la pérdida de sangre que ha tenido, Jeff alzo su cuchillo mientras gritaba a carcajadas.

-Go to Sleep!

Se dio vuelta con sus ojos verdes mirándolo a Jeff con miedo, pero sobre todo de duda...

-Jeff...?

Jeff quedó con el cuchillo en mano clabado en el estómago quedando su rostro en el hombro de Jeff cayendo las lágrimas en su ropa.

-Jeff... Por qué tú..?

El pequeño cuerpo femenino quedó contra el pecho de Jeff, sus lágrimas empezaban a caer en su cuello de sus ojos verdes de angustia y decepción. Jeff aún trataba de entender lo ocurría.

-Kendra...

Jeff se separó un poco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kendra, vio el cuchillo en su estómago goteaba hilos de sangre que llegaban a sus muslos. La danza de luces y sombras se detuvieron, la sangre se le helo, la adrenalina se anulo. Los dos se arrodillaron al suelo, Jeff le tomaba del rostro besándose las mejillas el cuello, los labios, pero ella lentamente cerraba los ojos quedando sólo escuchando las alarmas de que hay un intruso en el pasillo, junto con los susurros de Jeff.

-No cierras los ojos -le susurraba besándose su labios- No vayas a dormir.

Kendra cerraba los ojos despacio, mirando a Jeff hasta el ultimo momento.

Jeff tuvo su víctima y la mando a dormir.

/

Una mirada los veia desde una distancia prudente, maldijo a su hermano, aun que le agradecio mucho a la Psiquiatra Kendra por salvarle la vida, los ojos de ella lo salvaron por tener los mismos colores de iris.

Recivio una llamada en su telefono, era Jane, de seguro lo insultaria por no traer a Jeff, contesto diciendo que fallo en matarlo fisicamente.

-Como que fisicamente Liu?

-Digamos que...-miro nuevamente a su hermano abrazar a su doctora, besandola, llorando por ella como niño- lo mate por dentro. Haremos lo mismo que él... Jane, preparate por conocer a Kendra Castel.


End file.
